Hidden Past
by skyressshun
Summary: Kai wakes up with no memory of his past all he can remember is his name. He meets someone who helps him remember his past and have revenge on those who erased it. But what else is hidden in Kai's past that makes him a danger to mankind?
1. Chapter 1

On the streets of Moscow a teenage boy roamed the empty paths mind foggy and throat burning with an insatiable thirst. He could remember nothing that had transpired over the 14 years of his life. The only thing he could remember was a name he assumed to be his. Kai.

He passed shops that seemed alien to him. From the names he knew what they were but the memories of ever entering those shops were gone either gone or so foggy that when he tried to remember it pained him. A sudden weakness swept over him making him trip and land on the cold ground.

He was too weak to stand instead clawing himself to the corner of a street and propping himself up on the wall. The cold bricks bringing goose bumps up on his arm he closed his eyes hoping for a few hours rest before the sun rose.

The rising sun stirred the blue haired boy, shielding his eyes with the back of his hand he opened his crimson eyes a fraction. The sun seemed more intense than usual stinging his eyes as his hand crept down a little so he could take in his new surroundings. He had dragged himself into an isolated alley where the only source of light was conveniently hitting him in the eye.

Feeling much stronger though no less confused he pulled himself to his feet, albeit a little shaky he managed to stay on his feet. Balancing on the wall he took tentative steps towards the exit of the alley. Something about the cold isolation in the alley jarred something deep within his mind dragging him back into his past.

Flash back

"Ahh!" A pained shout rang from inside a green test tube making a cold eyed man shrouded in shadow step into the others line of sight.

"The more you struggle the more it hurts" the cold voice spoke he couldn't make out any features but the voice was very familiar. In the tube the bluenette floated, electrodes stuck to his head and chest machines on the other side of the glass container taking in all his data. Another bigger machine stood further away from him than the rest.

A man in white behind it twisting dials till he thought it was adequate. Once he was satisfied he pressed a button sending powerful jolts of energy to the bluenette behind the glass. Screaming in pain his body convulsed jarring his arms which were fastened to chains connected to the floor. He felt his grip on this place lessen and the pain lessen.

End flash back

Coming back to the present he found himself on the floor breathing laboured, sweat running down his face. Bringing a shaking hand up he whipped the rapidly cooling sweat from his face. He didn't know what that place was but he knew it shook him to his very core.

Standing back up from where he was on his hands and knees he instantly collapsed back to the ground. Reality was slipping further and further away an inky blackness creeping in from the corners of his vision. Slumping onto his stomach he passed out into a world of darkness.

**I've never written a supernatural story before so I'm sorry if it's not very good but please leave a review to tell me how to improve**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey kid you ok?" a soft voice stirred the bluenette. Letting out a slight groan of pain he felt hands lift him from under his arms. His head sagged forwards, chin touching his chest. He was rested against the wall he had previously been using as a bed. "Um kid. You wake up for me? Please?" opening a crimson eye he looked up at a red haired boy with cerulean eyes. "Thank you." The redhead smiled at having successfully woken the duel haired boy.

"My name's Tala. What's yours?" he asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence that was building

"Uh Kai I think" this confused the redhead

"You think? What do you mean? You don't know your own name?" the bluenette shook his head

"No not really I think it's Kai but I'm not sure. My minds really foggy I can't remember a lot" he wasn't sure why he was telling the redhead all this but something in the boy held a trusting aura making him feel secure.

"Well don't worry it's probably just cos you've just woken up" the redhead tried to assure but he wasn't too confident in his words

"I doubt it I couldn't remember it last night either" forcing himself to stand the bluenette swayed and would have fallen again if the redhead hadn't held him.

"You got anywhere to sleep?" he asked the boy's condition frightened him he looked half dead shaking his head. The redhead didn't realise what he was saying the words seemed to just appear out of nowhere in his voice "you can stay at mine" eyes widening he didn't retract his words

"I can't impose like that" the duel haired boy insisted removing the redheads hands from his shoulders so he could find his own balance

"Don't be stupid you won't be imposing I don't really have a nice place but it's warm and dry I live beneath that old shop" leaning in the redhead whispered like it was an important secret "they don't know I live there" the whispering confused Kai there wasn't anyone around that he could see so why was the boy whispering? "You might as well, you'll die out here besides if I spend one more day alone with their bloody cat I'm gonna go insane" the blue haired boy smirked at his actions as he talked about the cat. Giving up he followed him towards his temporary home.

The space beneath the shop wasn't all that bad it was spacious and true it was warm. There were steps that led up into the shop above and a few boxes in the corner of the room. A fold out bed was set up in another corner of the room with a cardboard box masquerading as a bedside table.

"Yea I know it's not the nicest place but its home" a sudden sadness shrouded the redhead who looked at the floor "I've only lived here a few months after my parents died" placing his hand on the redheads shoulder the bluenette felt great amounts of sympathy for him "don't worry about it, it doesn't concern you" thinking for a few seconds the redhead decided he might as well try and find out something about the boy before him "do you know anything about your past or is it all foggy?" the claim that he couldn't remember anything made the redhead feel slightly suspicious of the boy, it just seemed too convenient that he couldn't even tell him for sure his own name

"I don't remember anything about my past I only know the name Kai though I presume that's my name I can't be too sure about it" accepting that really was all the boy knew Tala decided to drop the subject and tell him a little more about himself he could work out things about Kai

"Like I said before I'm an orphan. I was sent to live with an aunt who lives near here but we didn't get on too well and after a huge fight I left. After a few hours wandering about it became too cold to stay out any longer. I found a hole in the wall over there that connects to the shop it's just big enough for me to squeeze through" he pointed to the hole he was talking about which had been covered now by a torn plastic bag "I set up my home here and every day I sneak out of here to find food and water. I mainly just use theirs when they're out but I always check the news on their little TV. Just to see if she's reported me missing yet, you know to see if she even cared but nothing yet. Right now it feels like she's just forgotten about me like I never existed to her, erased from her memory like a mistake on a piece of paper" sighing he walked over to his bed flopping down on it.

The old springs in the mattress creaked a stark contrast to the relatively new fold out bed. "Don't ever have a family Kai they just end up hurting you in the end. Sure there're those few times when you think they make life worthwhile but those happy moments become fewer and more spaced out till they're just a distant blur" Tala closed his eyes taking in a deep breath he let it out slowly "there's another bed in that crate like box over there" motioning with his foot to a dark set of boxes he continued "get some rest I'm going out later to find some food. You look like you need it" following the cerulean eyed boys instructions Kai got his bed ready.

It looked older than the others but that was to be expected he would want the best for himself after all. Laying down on his new bed he was grateful for the mattress. Sure it was old and quite smelly but it was so much better than his previous bed, in other words a cold stone covered path. With the little sleep he had gotten just those few hours earlier he was easily pulled into a world of nightmares.

Dream

A small house in the middle of the woods was bathed in the sunlight of late afternoon. It was the end of the perfect day. A young couple were happily watching the TV, content with being in their own little world no one else around for miles. A knock on the front door surprised both. The woman stood up intent on opening the front door to greet their unexpected guest. She froze however when a shadow shot passed the window a cold breeze following suit spinning on her heels she looked towards the formally closed window.

"What's wrong?" the man asked sitting up to look through the window. He too had seen the shadow on the wall

"Don't worry I'm sure it's just our guest getting a little impatient" she assured though her voice wavered like she was trying to convince herself as well as her new husband. Leaving for the door the man settled back down however he shot up and started running when a shrill scream reached his ears. When he arrived at the door he got the shock of his life. His wife was on the floor her throat slashed with the area around clear of any blood. Seeing that she was already gone he decided to find the basted who had killed her and kill him for revenge.

Before he even got one step out the door a finger tapped his shoulder. Turning round mind not registering that that was a stupid thing to do his eyes locked with a pure black pair. He couldn't even form a syllable of the threat he was about to make. The other man shrouded in shadow moved quicker than the human eye could see slicing his throat as well. As soon as the first drop of blood came to the surface of the wound it was gone along with the rest all down the mystery man's throat. Dropping the man in a heap on top his wife the enigma that was the murderer left walking away casual like nothing had happened.

Feeling the pull of reality start to come on he wasn't surprised when the scene started to fade. What surprised him was when a newspaper appeared in place of the family house on its own in the centre of the black surroundings. Only the headline was visible to him which read 'newly married couple the Jones' were found murdered'.

End dream

This scene soon faded too leaving the bluenette to wake up mouth-watering like he had just seen the most delicious piece of cake imaginable. Only when he regulated his erratic breathing did he realise he was sitting dead straight. His spine feeling like ice he was afraid even the slightest bend would shatter it. Making sure he didn't move he tried to make sense of the dream he had just had. The dream that seemed all too familiar.

**please read review**


	3. Chapter 3

Looking over to where Tala's bed was he saw the redhead was gone. '_Probably gone to get food'_ he thought standing from the bed springs groaning under the strain of his weight. Wandering around the room under the old shop he started shifting boxes to see if there was anything he could use to entertain himself. He found a mouldy box in the corner of the room. Opening it he saw newspapers old and new some dated to just a few days ago and some as far back as the 1920s.

He flicked through them to see if there was one that looked mildly interesting. Most were rotten or so old the ink had faded making the words almost unrecognisable. Stacking the papers he deemed boring or incomprehensible back into the cardboard box he started on the next stack he had made. Taking the first he unfolded it and had to re-catch it when it slipped from his grip. Focusing more on the picture than the head line he had to make sure his eyes weren't tricking him.

The picture was relatively perfect showing two young couples and a scowling child stood in front of one of them a small caption below the picture reaffirmed his thoughts. 'Susumu Hiwatari and his wife of 5 years Jasmine Hiwatari have welcomed James and his fiancée Elizabeth Jones into their multimillion corporation on the 5th April.

That name those faces they were the people he saw in his dream. He knew them or at least he did. In front of Jasmine was a slightly younger bluenette with marking on his face that Kai had discovered were on his own face. Skimming over the text below he picked out the only things that were relevant to him.

'Susumu and his wife Jasmine brought their 13 year old son Kai along with them to see the exchange take place.' _'My name really is Kai' _he thought a grin appearing on his face he actually knew his name along with his parents not to mention the words multimillion corporation meant he, well his parents, were rich.

'After years of debating James Jones managed to convince lifelong friend Susumu Hiwatari to give him a temporary place in his business.'

That was the last thing that seemed important to him placing that paper slightly away from the others so he didn't accidently place it back in the box he moved onto the next one. While he reached for the paper his stomach cramped grabbing it he felt pain shoot from his stomach to his brain in a never ending loop. Bent over be kept holding his stomach praying for the pain to end.

It felt like an eternity till the pain started to ebb but even then the throbbing in his head stayed strong. Not caring about the pain in his head he released his stomach grabbing the paper he had intended to get before.

Reading through the headline, it was another fairly new one, he realised his dad's decision to let James work for him was stupid to be blunt. The headline read 'Hiwatari family and business in a downwards spiral'

Reading through the first paragraph he learned that James made a mistake in one of the files he was working on causing his dad to lose hundreds of thousands of pounds. In turn he fired James who promptly moved away with his now wife. On top of the loss of a friend the article also started to mention the fact that his son ran away. "I'm a runaway" though he couldn't remember his past this didn't seem like something he'd do. Even now he wouldn't do this who in their right mind would run away when you live with two people who are millionaires. Deeming this important he placed it above the other.

He flipped through another two piles he made before finding one that shocked him more than words could ever describe. 'Newly married couple the Jones' were found murdered'. He read the article on them and what was described was exactly what he had seen in his dream right down to how big the cut was that the murderer used to remove the blood from the bodies. A thought had been troubling him since he read the head line "how the hell did I see what happened? How did I know what had gone on?!" He half yelled to himself.

"Kai keep it down they're back" a voice from behind made the bluenette jump turning he saw the redhead a plastic bag full of food in his hand

"Sorry I'm a little freaked at the moment." He apologised grabbing the papers he had set aside along with the one still in his hand and standing to see what the cerulean eyed boy had bought/stolen.

"Why what were you reading?" he asked placing the bag down to look at the newspapers. Reading the headline he looked confused "why are you reading about people being killed?" sighing Kai took Tala's arm leading him to his bed pointing for him to sit he sat beside him

"I was bored so I started looking through the boxes over there I found this one" showing the redhead the paper he pointed to the boy in the picture "that's me I was right my names Kai, and my parents are millionaires" as he explained what he had discovered he pointed out the most important parts.

It took a while to explain what had happened and Kai even went as far as to describe his dream but he didn't tell the redhead about the flashback he had had which led to them meeting. He felt he didn't know the boy well enough to talk about a past he couldn't remember.

"This is insane Kai." Was all he could say but after a few moments contemplating he managed to form a sentence that got his question across "do you think the dream was a flashback that you saw them be killed and it was so traumatic that you blocked it out? That would explain why you can't remember anything." Thinking over the boy's words it did make sense but why would he have been at their place if his dad had had a falling out with James? Not asking that question he decided on another one that was more likely to receive an answer

"If I can remember all that why can't I remember who the murderer is?"

"Maybe whoever killed them and took their blood, which I now know was drank by that psychopath" he shuddered at that thought "threatened you that if you tell he'd I don't know kill you or something" the redhead was making an educated guess but even though it was the most likely thing it was just that, a guess. Having seen what had happened in his dream he saw how plausible that was. The scene wasn't very nice to witness when he thought it was a simple nightmare now that he knew he had seen it, it was horrific. Taking the paper from him Tala looked for where the company was based

"What are you doing?" the bluenette asked his crimson eyes looking at the redhead with confusion

"Looking for where their company is, wherever its primary building is that's most likely where your parents are" those words were meant to be something good he could end up going home to a family he may not remember but were his blood. So why did an uneasy feeling well up in his stomach making him feel like he was going to be sick "Kai you ok you've gone real pale?" the cerulean eyed boy placed his hand on his new friends shoulder noting how cold his skin was

"Yea just hungry" he mumbled an answer that didn't make a lot of sense. Not wanting to push him for the truth he instead stood going over to the bag he left on the floor

"Let's eat then" he took out some readymade sandwiches "what do you like tuna and mayo or egg mayo and water cress?" Neither sounded very appealing to him but one stood out to him

"I'll have the tuna" throwing him what he asked for the redhead sat on the ground starting to eat his food. Standing the bluenette walked over to the redhead sitting opposite him. Peeling off the lid he took out his food a strong smell of mayonnaise reached him. It smelled badly off. Taking a bite it made his stomach lurch almost making him spit it out but knowing his stomach needed food he forced himself to swallow. When the food hit his stomach it growled angrily like it didn't want this kind of food. But if it didn't want this type what did it want?

"You ok you look ill" the boys already pale face was turning slightly green sweat forming on his forehead

"Yea I'm fine, don't worry" he finished his food ignoring his stomachs pained cramps which had come on full force after just half his food

"Maybe you're allergic to it?" the bluenette shook his head

"No I'm fine really just give me a few minutes and I'm sure I'll be fine"

After an hour Kai still looked ill in fact he looked worse than before he had started shaking goose bumps raising on his arms though his body showed all the signs of cold he felt like he was on fire. He had resigned himself to his bed noting how much time he had spent on the old mattress compared to on his feet. Closing his eyes he felt a wave of weakness wash over his burning body as he was drawn into a deep sleep.

**read review**


	4. Chapter 4

A barking dog awoke him from his much needed rest. Pushing himself up still not opening his eyes he felt something sharp stick into his arm. Looking down expecting to find the bracer on his arm digging into his skin he was shocked to see gravel. He shot to his feet spinning he found himself down the road he had been walking down the other day.

"How the hell did this happen?" he asked himself walking down the path towards the shop he was staying under with Tala. An old woman was walking towards him her walking stick making clicking noises on the ground stopping next to him she asked

"Excuse me young man you wouldn't happen to know which way it is to…" any other words she may have said were lost on both him and the world as a scream erupted from her. Louder than anyone would think a woman of her age would be able to make. Her scream was quickly muffled so anyone still in their shops or awake in their homes wouldn't hear what was happening.

Minutes later her body was dragged off, thrown into the bin in front of a local's house. Turning around pure black eyes started to change the pupils shrinking and the surrounding area turning back to their former red. While the colour was still off a covered hand came up whipping off the thin trickle of blood that ran from the corner of his mouth he started walking again. Eyes finally their normal crimson he came to his senses feeling much better than he had just a moment ago. What had just transpired was lost on the bluenette the event lost when that creature came up from its feed.

Creeping through the partly open window of the shop he couldn't help thinking that these people must get robbed a lot, with no alarms set it was a miracle they weren't being robbed right now. Going behind the checkout he grabbed the small hatch that led to the cellar. It creaked louder than he had expected making him fear he had awoken the owners or the redhead. Tiptoeing down the wooden planks passing for steps he was relieved to see the redhead was still asleep. Not wanting to annoy the boy he laid on the floor to sleep, the cold ground not fazing him in the slightest.

"Why are you on the floor?" the redheads voice reached his ears pulling him from his light sleep. Pushing himself up slightly he opened his eyes the redheads blue eyes were the first thing he saw, no more than a few inches from his face. Jumping back from the face he hit his head on the hard ground.

"Ow" he complained rubbing the back of his head pushing the cerulean eyed boy back he sat up "I rolled off the bed" he lied

"Well that was stupid. Anyway get up since you can't remember anything I'm guessing you don't remember your friends. Because of that I'm going to introduce you to my friends" standing the bluenette nodded his agreement to the redhead.

With no other clothes to change into they were off down the street a matter of minutes later. Walking quietly neither feeling the need to break the comfortable silence, they soon made it to the park where three other boys stood by the gate. The middle boy dwarfed by the other two much larger boys.

"Hey lads this is the boy I told you about yesterday" Tala yelled over to the three who turned to face him smiling

"Finally Tal we've been waiting for ages" the tallest yelled back. The bluenette kept on walking when the redhead started running

"Stop complaining we're here aren't we?" Finally making it to the others Kai stayed back till he was introduced "Anyway this is Kai and I don't have much more to tell you about him" Tala took his arm pulling him forwards

"That's all you know about him his first name?" The small boy asked "well I can see you two are gonna be besties in no time"

"Very funny Ian but that's all I know about Kai cos that's all he knows" you could tell the sentence confused the three boys

"What'd you mean?" A lilac haired boy stepped forwards looking at the bluenette with suspicion

"He's got some form of amnesia we think it was after a traumatic event so all he knows is his name. And even that he wasn't too sure about" staring at Kai with half closed eyes he quickly turned his head

"Really?" nodding the redhead explained briefly

"I found him passed out yesterday. He told me he thinks his name is Kai we've now confirmed that and he found out in a dream that he saw the Jones' murder and who killed them. We think he threatened Kai making him block it out but perhaps a little too much was forgotten" The lilac haired boy thought for a moment

"You mean a kind of flashback dream?" the redhead nodded

"Yea I've been thinking I could help him remember his past but first I figure you lot should meet him. He's living with me and you guys are my best friends so you're going to be seeing a lot of each other" the bluenette hid his surprise at the redheads words but even though he was surprised he was very grateful that he was getting help with his forgotten past.

After they all were clear on Kai's memory loss and they shared names with him he found out the boys were in much better situations than Tala Spencer. The tall blond lived with his grandmother after his mum checked into rehab. Bryan, the boy with lilac hair, was in foster care after voluntarily going into care after problems at home which he didn't want to divulge to anyone in the group and Ian the boy who looked to be only 3 feet tall. He was the luckiest in their small group living with his parents, happy, a little on the small side but no other real problems apart from one. His older brother Kaiden was killed and the police had deduced that it was the same person who killed 15 other people including the recent Jones murder.

The boys walked around the park talking about nothing in particular until Ian remembered something he read in the paper that morning

"Hey guys did you read the paper this morning?" they all shook their heads

"No we're not old"

"Shut up Bryan you don't have to be old to read the paper I read it and I'm the youngest" not bothering to answer the little midget Bryan allowed him to say what he wanted to in the first place. "This lady on your street Tala found a body in her bin" all three stopped looking at the small boy who had just said something like that so casual, seeing their stares he explained what he read "yea she woke up, was going to take her bin in but when it was heavy she though the bin men hadn't come but to make sure she looked in and saw an old lady stuffed in there, her blood drained" all were shocked that meant the killer was back in their area

"God. Poor lass. Kinda makes me even more grateful I found you when I did or it could have been you in the paper" Tala mumbled

"Yea I know did she have any family?" the bluenette asked turning to the short boy

"Yea, her daughter had just had her first kid a week before." That made the news of the death even more dreadful. A child would grow up without knowing its grandmother, a new mother had to struggle with bringing up a new baby and deal with the loss of her mum.

**sorry it's so short I've got righter's block. Read review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the wait**

The atmosphere in the group changed after that and even though the bluenette didn't know exactly what had happened in the smallest boy's past he did know that the others were thinking of the tragedy that had befell him. Wanting to change the air that surrounded them he thought of what he could say to cheer them up _"don't fret over a trivial matter such as feelings boy it is not of any importance"_ a cold voice seemed to drift through his head making him freeze as if waiting for the voice he thought he had heard to continue

"Kai what's wrong?" the redhead halted turning to see the mysterious boy who was looking to space like he was searching for someone that was only visible to him. The others noticed the missing pair. Turning to study the enigma and redhead they followed the bluenettes eyes to the sky where he was staring directly at the sun though it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. The redhead stepped in front of the boy grabbing the side of his head he forced him to look into his eyes

"Kai!" he yelled

"What?!" the bluenette yelled back looking slightly startled

"Why were you looking at the sun?!" Tala asked not lowering his voices volume

"What are you talking about? I just stopped for a second and you're grabbing my head yelling at me" the duel haired boy was very confused as to what was happening. Taking a deep breath the redhead removed his hands from the boy's face

"You were stood still barely breathing looking at the sun. How the hell aren't your eyes killing you?" The redhead's words did nothing to ease his confusion. He could have sworn he had stopped for a mere second to listen to the mysterious voice that had talked to him. A waving hand briefly brought him out of his thoughts

"Kai seriously stop doing that it's getting annoying" blinking the bluenette had missed what he had said but he could guess what it was. He kept getting swept away in his thoughts. That voice was so familiar but he couldn't place it. The face was there on the edge of his memory a mist covering the face making him even more determined to find out who it was. But the face would have to wait first things first how the hell did he hear a voice when no one was talking?

"It's not important Tala I'm fine honestly, come on let's just keep walking through the park" he didn't want the redhead to worry about him so he tried to sound as convincing as possible but it was quite hard when he didn't think he was fine. He was seriously starting to think he was either going insane or was already before the memory loss.

Not buying the boy's words in the slightest but also not wanting to fight with the bluenette when he clearly was still ill despite looking fine, he let it drop for now at least. He would confront the boy when they were back under the shop. At least there they were near a bed if it was needed should the duel haired boy collapse. Though he doubted that would happen he looked much better than he had seen him before, a stark contrast to the boy who looked half dead when he had first seen him and seemed to be very ill the night before.

"Alright as long as you're sure you're fine if I'm going to help you, you have to be honest with me or you'll never get your memory back" he hoped his words would make him think about telling him more as he'd had a nagging feeling for a while now that Kai was hiding something from him, something important.

"I'm fine and I am being honest with you" the bluenette assured, with that they started walking again spending a good portion of the day out not getting home till 6 at night.

Checking the window they saw the lights off, the redhead smirked and attempted to open the mostly closed window. It took him a good few minutes to open the window enough to squeeze through. Having got through he pulled the bluenette through as well before leaving him to search out anything new they could have as a starter before he cooked their proper meal.

"Do you like ice cream?" he asked pulling out a tub. Not much of a starter but he hadn't had anything sweet for a while. Shrugging the duel haired boy walked over looking at the white tub

"You know I can't wait for you to get your memory back cos I can tell this is going to get very annoying" the blue haired boy laughed before leaving the redhead to decide what he was going to make, it was his secret home after all.

While the redhead was cooking, well scooping their meal, the bluenette was content with mulling over the strange things that had been happening to him over the last few days. If his life before losing his memory was like this it was no wonder he lost it, he'd have probably gone insane if he hadn't.

"Kai I got us food" the padding of feet on the stairs gained the blue haired boy's attention, sitting up on his bed he looked at the mountains of food in the two bowls

"You don't think they'll notice all their food gone?" he asked a question he thought was obvious. Looking slightly worried the redhead tried to hide it by shrugging his shoulders

"Don't know they're probably too old to remember how much they had" the bluenette saw straight through his act but decided not to cause the boy more worry. They could possible not remember, it was unlikely but it could happen

"Maybe" he held out his hand for his food. The redhead sat next to his new friend

"Will you please tell me what happened in the park" the redheads tone was bordering on begging

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something" the bluenette mentally chastised himself he shouldn't have added the last part

"What did you hear?" the redhead inquired mouth full of the 'food'

"I don't really know I just though I heard someone talking to me" seeing as he had already said more than he probably should have he saw no issue with letting the redhead know, who knows it could actually help him.

"Did you recognise the voice?" nodding the bluenette tried again to remember who it was despite knowing it pointless. "Let me guess you remember the voice just not the face it fits" again the bluenette nodded "this is becoming a bit of a theme isn't it" the redhead laughed at the boy's words patting his back in what was meant to be a comforting way

"Doesn't matter Kai it's ok. I'm sure you'll remember more about the voice later"

"Yea sure but why did I even hear a voice from nowhere?" he asked

"No idea but I've been thinking do you think it was the killers voice you heard? Maybe your memory's coming back a little at a time and first you remember the voice then the face" the idea seemed a little farfetched but after the past few days he had been having he wasn't going to write it off without anything to disprove it.

"Listen Tala I've been meaning to tell you, last night after I went to bed I woke up in the middle of the night outside" the redhead's mouth dropped

"W-what? You mean you sleep walked outside at night? What if you had ran into the killer you'd have been killed?" his voice was rising higher in pitch the more he spoke

"I know I do I was lucky I guess" the duel haired boy was speaking as though he wasn't really paying attention. He kept thinking about how he had managed to leave the house. He didn't know the little ways out that Tala did. He knew of the obvious ways out and he doubted that he would be able to walk up the stairs, open the hatch and leave from the front door awake. It was hard to open that bloody hatch, asleep it would be damn near impossible.

"You ok?" A tap on his shoulder gained his attention

"Yes!" he sounded a little panicked probably from being taken off guard

"Ok well come on we're going out" the redhead stood up quickly brushing off the bluenettes startled demeanour

"Out?"

"Yea since we know the killer is around here I figure we go out look for him and see if we can jog some memories" he had a smirk on his face making Kai shake his head before standing

"You know I'm starting to doubt your sanity" he admitted

"Wouldn't be the first"

They wandered around for a while till it started turning dark. To pass the time Tala had pointed out some of his favourite places to go and where he used to live. They had walked a far distance from the house they were staying under. Eventually they had managed to walk so far they were in unfamiliar territory. For Tala this was quite unexpected not so much for Kai who was lost as soon as they had left the street they were living on.

"Do we go left or right?" The redhead muttered to himself "no maybe we walk back that way and go right" he wasn't talking to anyone but the bluenette was listening intently to the boy's mutterings getting more worried by the second

"Tala, where do we go?" He asked grabbing the boy's bare arm.

"Relax Kai I'll find us a way back" he pried the bluenettes hand from his arm "and buy some gloves seriously your hands are freezing" where the bluenettes hand was the skin was covered in goose bumps. He rubbed his arm trying to warm himself up to no avail.

"Sorry" he pressed the back of his hand on his cheek to see if he could feel how cold they were but they felt normal to him. Maybe he was just cold all over so his hands didn't bother him. Not really wanting to think about it he shook the thought from his head. Now they had to find a way back to Tala's house before they ran into the murderer and possibly become another tally on his chart.

"I think we go le-" the redhead froze pointing the way he thought they should go to get back to their home

"What's wrong Tal?" The bluenette asked turning to see what had caused his pause. He too froze when he saw a figure stood down the path they were going to take; a body was by the figures feet moving slightly as it fought to keep its life

**please read review**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know about you but I think that may be the murderer" all the duel haired boy could do was nod mouth hanging open. The body by the shadowed person's feet stopped moving giving up any hope of life.

"I was hoping to get off free tonight without being seen but it seems that plan went down the drain" that voice it was the same he heard at the park.

"Tala I think what you said earlier about the voice being the murderer was right" he whispered but the figure heard it.

"Ah Kai there you are I was wondering where you went. I was beginning to worry for you" cerulean eyes snapped from the shadow approaching them to the boy beside him.

"What the hell he knows your name!" The redhead almost yelled he was really freaked he suspected that the murderer was the reason for his friends memory loss but why did he know his name.

"Of course I know the boy's name after all I did care for him for those few months after he ran away" the two couldn't look anymore shocked if they tried

"Y-you lived with a killer?" Tala asked voice shaking

"Sounds like it" was all the duel haired boy could say though he was silently proud that he could speak at all with the amount of shock he was feeling he doubted he could walk.

"More than lived I taught Kai many things over the course of those few months. Why if it wasn't for me the lad would have never seen and experienced what he had" Tala shook his head finally snapping out of his daze

"Yea that stuff doesn't really matter now though. He could barely remember his name when I met him why's that?" he had no idea how he was being so brave talking to a murderer like that but he had to know

"Oh no real reason apart from the fact that the people who I work for did a little experiment that worked better than they could have ever hoped for" both mouths dropped an experiment he had done an experiment. Had he been a willing participant? As he certainly didn't see himself as one to have experiments done on himself. "Don't look like that, Kai, Tala it was something you wanted"

It was the redhead's turn to look like an idiot raising a shaky finger he pointed at the shadowed man "h-ho-how? D-do y-y-"

"How do I know your name?" he finished for him seeing as his voice was trembling so much he could barely get a word out "simple I've been watching you ever since you ran from your aunts home I've been watching you waiting for us to meet" both looked ready to collapse.

"I'm so glad you wanted to go out for a bit to try and jog my memory" the bluenette hissed to his friend. "Do you have any idea how to get out of here?" the bluenette whispered to the redhead in a voice he thought only he would be able to hear

"Yea why?" he asked not getting what the duel haired boy was getting at too focused on the shadow who had been watching him without him knowing

"Then bloody run" he hissed. A look of understanding crossed the redhead's face. Who turned sprinting from them both. Kai looked at the shadowed man for a split second before running after the disappearing redhead.

Catching up the two ran side by side Kai watching the other so he wouldn't take a wrong turn.

"Talk about creepy" Tala shook his head as he ran looking briefly at the bluenette as he ran down another path.

"Talk about an understatement" Kai retorted. Both skidded to a halt as a black blur came down from a roof top landing mere feet from them.

"Now boys that wasn't very smart was it did you two think I couldn't hear you both talking? My, my Kai you really have lost your memory haven't you? If that wasn't the case then you would have known that I can hear even the smallest whisper" the shadowed man walked oven closer to them light from the moon illuminating his face allowing them for the first time to see the man's features.

He had a thin face, a small dried line of blood coming from his thin lips a result of his earlier feed. Stone cold grey eyes seemed to be able to look into their souls. Long jet black hair blended into the darkness around him adding to the sinister feel he gave off. The two backed off slightly

"Now, now we'll have none of that" he shook his head in a disapproving way making the boys feel like they were being scolded by a head teacher "now I assure you both that nothing will happen to either of you"

"Bullshit!" Tala yelled unsure as to where that sudden burst of bravery came from

"Really? Now why do you say that?" the man's tone was calm and slow but still managed to unnerve the boys badly

"Cos you're a murderer you'll kill us"

"Tala if I were going to kill you I would have already, I would have when I first started tracking you" the words caused them to falter when he stopped both thinking the same thing. Why hadn't he killed Tala?

"Then why did you follow us?" Kai finally managed to string a few words together to form a sentence, but the smirk that crossed the others face made him wish he had stayed silent

"Well I wanted to add another to my family after all Kai will need a sibling" they couldn't even think of any words to respond. Was the man crazy he wasn't related to him so what was he talking about when he said sibling? "Maybe I should fill in some blanks for you Kai. You left your home not because of any problems with them but with problems with you" he brought his thumb up to wipe away the blood stream "when they found out about the decision you made they were livid and many arguments resulted in your choice. You stayed for three days but eventually you realised that I was right and that you didn't belong there anymore. You were no longer their child but a creature that had invaded their son's body"

Kai held up his hand to stop him from continuing despite his fear he felt a more confident than he had before with the knowledge that he had apparently lived with the man before his memory loss

"What do you mean creature?" He asked lowering his hand cautiously when the unnamed man turned his gaze on him; eyes locking with his making him feel he couldn't look away

"You aren't their child anymore that is all I can divulge now but soon more will be revealed I promise you that" without another word he turned from them, being swallowed up by the darkness before they could stop him.

**please read review**


	7. Chapter 7

"That was creepy" Tala muttered his blue haired friend nodding slightly in agreement still trying to work out what he had meant when he said he was a creature. Shaking his head he snapped from his daze and before he could stop himself he shouted out into the darkness

"You never told us your name!" he had hoped for an answer; that maybe the man was waiting in the darkness and hadn't walked off.

"He's gone Kai" Tala placed his hand on the others shoulder "come on let's go home before the freak comes back" as Tala started to walk away Kai's voice stopped him

"Home I say we go to the police we saw the murderer and we saw him kill someone. Tala if we tell the police they could arrest him find out who he works for and I could get my memory back" Tala turned to him

"Kai let's say they do find him and arrest him he could tell the police that you lived with him and they could possibly arrest you too. If that happens you'll never get your memory back, we have to be smart about this Kai. I'm sure we'll see him again and we'll be able to find out more. I say we find out more about him and see if he can fill in any more of your past after we get enough to blackmail him we can go to the police" Kai nodded at his friend

"Ok Tala we'll do that, now can we please go home?" A smirk covered the redhead's face

"Come on then we're nearly there anyway only a few minutes walking" the two were trying not to dwell on the murderer who they now knew was watching them but they were having little success so to cover their growing fear they placed fake smiles on their faces.

The two boys managed to make it back to the shop without freaking out which was good as many people were out walking home after a long day. As it turned out they couldn't even have a proper freak out at the shop as the owners of the shop they were living under were in and it sounded like they had company.

"Great come on we have to try and drop through the hole I covered with a bag" Tala muttered irritated "figures the one day they decide to have company is the day we meet a murderer and find out we were being watched for god knows how long" the bluenette held back a small laugh at how annoyed he was at something that couldn't be helped. But he had to admit that he was worried himself about the killer and that he wasn't more freaked out than he was.

"Come on then there's no point being like this let's get inside and see if we can sleep." Tala turned to him

"Sleep? How are we supposed to sleep when we know we're being watched?!" Kai motioned for him to quieten down

"I know Tala I do but we don't know where he is so just calm down and don't have a panic attack. No point fretting when we can't change it" seeing the others point the redhead tried to calm himself

"Ok fine, but if I get killed in the night I'm so coming back to haunt you" Kai almost laughed at him and how serious he sounded. Following the redhead as he started to guide the bluenette to the hole into the cellar he couldn't keep his mind off the man, he recognised him and knew why but he couldn't remember the name it was just out of reach for recognition, and that fact frustrated him greatly.

"What's wrong?" A voice cut through his thoughts and he almost jumped from being taken off guard

"What?" He asked stupidly

"What's wrong you've been standing like that for almost five minutes what's wrong?" He shook his head in frustration again he had been zoned out for what felt like seconds when in actuality he had been standing like a crazy person for minutes.

"Nothing's wrong." Seeing the doubtful look on the others face the bluenette didn't stand by and let him question him instead jumping down the hole the redhead had uncovered. He landed behind a stack of boxes the other had stacked to cover the hole he had made, squeezing through the small gap that resembled a door way the bluenette dropped onto the old squeaky bed he had.

"Come on Kai what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong honestly nothing's wrong with me just go to sleep Tal we've had a long day." With that Kai laid on the bed shutting his eyes effectively ending the conversation before it even started. Defeated but not giving up Tala obliged to the other crawling into his own bed being pulled into a deep sleep.

Dream

A set of footsteps sounded on the concrete floor a second set not far behind slower more hesitant, almost like they were scared.

A tall thin man with a victorious smirk on his face passed another empty hall, steps quick as he seemed eager to start what he had been waiting months to begin.

"Hurry up boy. We don't have all day. Do you want our trip to be prolonged?" He asked

"I already told you old man I'm not going on a _trip_ with you I'm just doing this cos I have no other option." A cold voice answered the older man, but the other still had his smirk on his face as he could hear the worry in the smaller boy's voice.

"Now, now Kai don't be like that you always had a choice you just picked the smart one" the tall man stopped turning to the bluenette behind him whose arms were crossed over his chest eyes set as cold as he could make them.

"I had a choice right, it was either I take part in this little experiment you want done on me or you drain me of my blood killing me." He forced his voice to sound bitter but the thought of being drained of his blood while still alive scared him badly

"You make it sound so much worse than it is, I would have sedated you…partially." The sinister smirk that widened on his face revealing more yellow teeth added to the man's almost insane look.

With a short dark chuckle the tall man started walking again. The bluenette was tempted to run from the building but an eerie feeling prevented from doing so and out of desperation he instead ran after the man who offered some sense of safety even if that sense was only one that came from the knowledge that others wouldn't stand a chance against the maniac who had killed so many.

Kai ran after the other tailing him till they reached a set of heavy wooden doors.

"Go in" the taller male spoke in what sounded like it was supposed to be a calming voice but it only served to put him on edge all the more. But he couldn't keep himself still when the other became impatient pulling him by his trailing white scarf into the room.

Inside everything was dark only a faint sliver of light managed to make its way into through the crack of an opening from the door. The door slammed shut plunging them both into darkness though the other didn't seem fazed by the darkness, making his way across the room to the wall which held a small torch.

Lighting it with a match he kept hidden in his sleeve, the black haired man turned to face the bluenette who could no longer hide his fear as much as he wanted.

The torch lit the room casting shadows about making even the smallest thing look terrifying.

"Are you ready to start the experiment?" He asked walking over tracing a finger down the pale face. Pulling from the hand Kai glared up at the taller man.

"If this is an experiment where are the equipment?" He asked looking around "you know needles, tables" the man laughed again grabbing the bluenette's hair.

"Now Kai how naïve you are, everything needed is right here" motioning to the bare room the man smirked at the smaller boy's confused look. Before he could even open his mouth to ask what he meant a hand tore his scarf from his neck, teeth sinking into his flawless pale skin that the scarf had been covering.

"What are you doing?!" His legs started to shake as blood was drawn from the puncture wounds in his neck; consciousness was starting to leave him. With a last bit of strength he shouted trying to make the man stop "Barthez?!"

End dream

**please read review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's only short but I had to get this put up it's been in my head for ages**

Shooting up the bluenette gasped for breath his hands immediately going to his neck holding the clothed spot. Taking deep breaths he tried to regulate his breathing, while trying to sort out the memory that had just resurfaced.

"Barthez. His name was Barthez" he breathed to himself. It seemed that he had been asleep for quite a while the moon shone through the gap that hadn't been covered in the corner of the room casting a slight light through the room. Running his ringers through his duo coloured hair he kept taking deep breaths trying to banish the memory that had just returned to the surface.

Glancing over to the redhead who was snoring peacefully Kai pushed himself up from his bed. He had to walk around for a bit, wake up, he couldn't fall back to sleep in case he returned to that dream. His still shoed feet tapped on the floor creating a slight tune. Out of boredom and want to stay awake he started to turn the tapping into a base from a song he didn't know he knew.

The idyll tapping disturbed the redheads sleep, turning onto his side the tired boy watched as Kai started to tap out the song. Smirking to himself when he recognised the tune the sleep logged boy pushed himself up.

"What you doing up?" He asked the other who had his back to him. Kai jumped at the voice scowling at being caught off guard. Turning he looked at the pale redhead.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Seems that freak made you a little jumpier than you portrayed" he pushed himself from his bed walking over to the bluenette. There was no noise upstairs suggesting that the company the owners had had had gone home.

"Maybe a little" he admitted debating with himself in whether or not he should tell the redhead about his memory. Deciding he might as well he bit his lip wondering on how to word it. "Tala. I had this dream a minute ago where I was with the murderer" Tala had been about to get back to bed but the others words caught his attention.

"Really? What about? Did you find anything out that's important?" Kai gave a slight nod before speaking.

"Yea it was important I guess. I found out his name" he tried to play it off like it wasn't too important but he knew it was and he expected the reaction he got. Which was his arm being yanked back so he was face to face with the redhead who was only a few centimetres away from head butting him.

"What's his name? Are you sure it's the right one? What if your mind made one up to annoy us?" Kai clamped his hand over the redhead's mouth stopping any other questions he was trying to ask.

"Let me answer first. I'm pretty sure that it was the right name I could feel what was happening like it was right now so I'm fairly sure it was a memory that I was reliving" he spoke to him slowly almost patronizing but it seemed to work as he brought his hand up to pry the bluenettes away nodding slowly.

"Ok what was his name?" He asked as Kai lowered his hand

"I think that I said Barthez" he answered a little hesitant in case he said the wrong thing, but the word sounded familiar to him so he was fairly sure it was the right one.

"Barthez?" Tala asked looking at his friend sceptically, the name was unusual, it sounded a little too unusual to be real. He was almost sure that it was a made up name but he resisted telling the other that. Like he knew it was right but didn't want to admit it, why that was he didn't know.

Snapping fingers in front of his face caught his attention and with a dumb noise he looked at the bluenette mouth slightly open.

"You've been saying about me zoning out now who's doing it" he was smirking please with himself but the other only scowled.

That scowl soon turned to concern when Kai doubled over grabbing his stomach as it clenched in pain.

"Kai? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He stepped over placing his hand on the bluenettes shoulder, bending to look at his face which was screwed with pain.

"My stomach, it hurts." Was all he could manage to say before the pain got too much. Unable to stand anymore he dropped to his knees.

"Kai come on what happened? Did you eat something?" He shook his head

"I haven't eaten today" the bluenette tried to keep his eyes opened but it became increasingly blurred, the room spinning making it even harder to focus on something, anything that could make it easier.

"Kai try to stand I'll get you back in bed" the redhead started to ease him to his feet but the boy's body sagged dropping forwards as darkness started to eat away at his vision, unconsciousness slipping on. "Kai!?"

**please read review**


	9. Chapter 9

He shook the boy's unconscious body panicking on what to do.

Standing straight he stamped his foot on the floor to relieve himself of pent up frustration.

"Damn, damn what am I going to do? Crap I have to take him to the hospital don't I?" he dragged his hands through his hair "But I don't have a car! I'm going to have to drag him away from here to call an ambulance!" He looked down at his friend's motionless body contemplating what would happen if he left the bluenette to wake up on his own. Looking at his shallow uneven breath he knew he couldn't do that. He had to call a hospital.

Pacing back and forth on the cement he wracked his brain trying to think of what to do. A thought came to him and he almost tripped over his own feet as he stopped just short of falling over Kai. Going straight over to the stairs he carefully made his way out from under the shop.

Glancing around he saw no one was there thankfully they had gone to bed, as he walked to the door the floorboards squeaked under his feet, he cursed at them for making noise when he was trying to be sneaky.

Testing the door he found that for a change they had locked it; it was a miracle that they weren't robbed everyday with their carelessness. Finding the keys hiding on the window sill he unlocked the door slipping out of the shop, he started wandering down the street looking for a payphone.

When he found one he rummaged through his pockets to find any spare change. Counting the meagre coins in his pocket he found he had barely enough for a few minutes on the phone. Sighing in annoyance he knew he had to be quick for two reasons, one Kai could possibly die if he took so long; he didn't know what was wrong with him. Two they always rambled on the phone which meant he would have to talk fast or they'd never come to help.

Slotting in the money he typed the numbers in so fast he was afraid he would press the wrong one and waste the few coins he had. After three rings the phone was picked up on the other end.

"What the hell do you want it's late" a groggy voice asked through the phone sounding very irritated.

"Don't have a meltdown Bryan I need you and the others help" the redheads panicky voice woke the partially asleep boy on the other line.

"What happened are you two ok?" He asked Tala could hear on the other end of the phone Bryan trying to pull his clothes back on, biting his lip he answered

"I'm fine but Kai…well he uh he well he's unconscious"

"What happened to him?!" A loud bang came from Bryan's side as he crashed into the bed trying to pull on his shirt

"Are you ok? And I have no idea so come round bring the others or he may well I don-" the phone cut off as he spoke leaving him with no idea on whether or not the lilac haired boy even heard him. Slamming the phone down in annoyance he growled as he pulled at his hair before storming down the street to make sure Kai hadn't died.

As he walked he felt a chill run down his spine making him feel like he was being watched.

But that was impossible.

He stopped when he remembered what Barthez had said, he was being watched, Barthez was watching him; he could be right now. He started sprinting in case that was what was happening it could have been paranoia but he wasn't willing to take that risk.

Running as fast as he could he was forced to dodge the people on the streets. There were few people out so late but there were some teenagers who were on their way home from a night out. A young woman collided with him unable to dodge the running redhead as she was clearly drunk. They landed in a heap on the floor Tala on top of the girl who started to hit his shoulder as she struggled to get to her feet.

Tala pushed her down on the floor so he could stand shaking his head in annoyance at her, what was she thinking running into him?

Being more careful now he passed the others and after what felt like an eternity he made it back to the shop where he wasted no time in sneaking through the door and instead ran to where the hole in the floor was. Luckily he hadn't covered the hole properly and as a result he could jump down easily.

Kai was in the same position he was when he had been left the only change was his face twitched in what appeared to be pain. Passing the boxes that blocked the hole off from the rest of the room Tala ran over crouching down beside him.

Pressing two fingers to his neck he tried to find a pulse to see how bad he truly was, his pulse was slow and weak but still there which gave Tala hope that he wasn't dying and could possibly survive whatever this was.

"Tala?" A whispered voice reached his ears through the silence which had been suffocating him.

"Bryan?" He asked hoping his ears weren't tricking him. A soft thud came before someone answered.

"Yea it's me, he ok I brought Spence and Ian?" the lilac haired boy ran over to him staring down at the unconscious boy worry etched on his pale face. "He doesn't look too good" he pointed out the other two coming over both grimacing slightly at the sight of the bluenette.

"What happened?" The blond asked looking from the bluenette to the redhead

"I have no idea he just doubled over about half an hour ago if that then collapsed to the floor unconscious, then I call you three and well you know the rest" he explained briefly before bending down to check his pulse again. It was getting weaker.

"I'll call an ambulance tell them to meet up outside the shop, we can say we were walking home when he collapsed" Ian suggested pulling out his phone; they knew that the people upstairs had no idea of Tala's existence.

The group of conscious people nodded as Bryan stepped forwards.

"Fine Tal grab his arms I'll get his legs we'll carry him out" Bryan grabbed his legs as Tala moved to grab him under his arms.

"Wait we have to go through the door don't we? What happens if we wake them? They'll think we murdered him" Ian stopped everyone from moving by sticking his hands out in front of himself.

"That's a little over the top don't you think?" Spencer spoke for the first time though he didn't believe his words fully. Who knew what they would think if they were caught?

"They won't think we've killed him. Will they?" Tala asked almost dropping the unconscious boy. Not wanting to risk it and becoming paranoid thanks to the small boy he hoisted Kai up higher "Ian go up there and keep watch while Bryan and I start to bring him up. If they come down the stairs you have to get them back upstairs no matter what. I don't care if you and Spence here have to convince them they're being robbed they stay upstairs got it" the blond nodded when Ian didn't

"We got it Tal but won't making them think they're being robbed mean they call the police and we'll have to steal from them-"

"Shut up!"

**not much happens in this chapter I'll try to make the next chapter better. Please read review**


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone did just that noticing just how stressed he was becoming; not wanting to annoy the redhead anymore Spencer ushered him up the stairs. Instead of saying anything Bryan pulled Kai up higher silently telling him that they were going to carry him out now while they had the chance and everyone was asleep.

Nodding Tala followed his friends lead not wanting to be in the room anymore; walking awkwardly up the stairs Kai slipped from their grip slightly as they stumbled up the steps. Only one was fully blind to what was coming up behind them but the other wasn't doing much better, he had his sight blocked by two red horns which stuck up in the air not faltering in the slightest.

"Tala have you ever thought of having a change in hair styles?" Bryan asked as he tried to look past the red horns. The scowl on the redhead's face showed that he hadn't.

"No I haven't and I would think that Kai possibly dying is a little more important than hair styles" he snapped at his friend almost falling up the stairs.

"No need to get snappy" the lilac haired boy teased his friend knowing that the other couldn't do anything about it at the time.

Thankfully the two boys who were on watch upstairs had remembered to leave the hatch open allowing them to leave the room under the shop. Looking round once they were out they saw that the people who lived in the shop/house were still asleep.

"I called the hospital they've sent someone to come pick us up, we have to hurry and get him to the end of the road so they can pick us up" the big nosed boy told them as he sat on a table.

Nodding, the two holding the bluenette started to walk, awkwardly, to the door which the blond held open for them.

"You know you could help us" Bryan whispered to the blond as he passed so the redhead couldn't hear him talking. Nodding the blond grabbed the bluenette under his back lifting him more so he wasn't in a dip.

"Ian come" He instructed as they walked out of the shop

"Can I get carried?" He asked the blond as he ran after them

"No you little midget" He retorted shaking his head at the small boy

"Hey I can grow taller but you can't grow looks. Unlike some here you weren't blessed with them" the small boy joked standing taller.

"Yea and neither were you" the blond chuckled slightly as the younger boy deflated before running to catch up with the other four.

The group shuffled down the street no one talking only hissing slightly at the other if they walked into something or cursed under their breaths.

"You know he's surprisingly light. Tala are you feeding him? I don't want to hear that you're starving the lad" Bryan joked as they rested him on the floor. Ian had suggested dropping him to the floor to make it look more authentic but he was dismissed quickly.

"Not the time for jokes Bryan I think him dying is a little more important than food. And if you must know I do feed him, but he just doesn't seem like he's hungry most of the time so I don't offer as much as I would with you guys"

"Think that's what's wrong, lack of food I know that food depravation can do a lot to someone" Ian asked them walking over to Kai and running his finger down his chest feeling every rib easily. The others shrugged not dismissing the proposition but not accepting it. None was more against the theory than Tala who believed that something much more serious was going on.

After a very long while the sound of sirens shattered the silence that had been cocooning the group in the dead of night. Stepping away from the side of the pavement as the ambulance turned the corner they were all slightly surprised that they hadn't heard the ambulance before.

They put it down to worry making them hone in on the bluenette and ignore the rest of the world.

The ambulance stopped in front of the group. People rushed out once they saw the boy was unconscious and breathing shallow breaths which was barely bringing oxygen into his lungs.

"How long has he been out?" One man asked as he lifted Kai's head up off the cold concrete floor.

"We're not sure about fifteen minutes I think maybe more." Tala answered as he stared worriedly at his friend. All that was running through his mind was what would he do if Kai didn't make it.

"Ok we'll get him intubated and see if we can stabilise him, I can feel his pulse is going a mile a minute" a woman stepped out of the ambulance with a tube in hand passing it to the man who had Kai in his lap, the four boys watched on as he pushed the tube down his throat.

"We need to rush him to the hospital as long as we don't know what's wrong with him he's in danger of possible life threatening problems. If he just collapsed then it could be a wide variety of different problems and none of them are something you would wish on another"

The doctors who had been gathering things for the boy brought out what looked like a stretcher. The man who had Kai rested in his lap placed his hands on his shoulders pushing him so he was sitting up he stood, waiting for someone to take his feet so they could move him across onto the board. Wanting to help anyway he could Tala raised his eyebrow at the man silently asking if he could help.

Nodding at the redhead he walked to the bluenettes feet lifting him up with ease and moving him across so he could be rested on the stretcher and taken to hospital. Setting him on the hard board the doctors who had been standing by strapped him onto it so he didn't get jerked around in the ambulance.

Once he was secure they lifted him and slid him onto a bed to be carried safely to the hospital.

"We can only take family with us in the ambulance are any of you related to the boy?" One of them asked only to receive blank faces

"Uh none of us are related but he and Tala live together" Ian told then in case that allowed Tala to go with him

"You two live together?" He asked the redhead having guessed he was Tala from the much smaller boy pointing to him

"Yea" he answered looking at his friend's motionless form, his already pale skin paling more as the seconds passed. Panic was rising more and more in his stomach making it churn bringing on a sick feeling.

"Ok that's good enough. Come on the rest of you will have to get a taxi. Follow us to the hospital he'll be going straight through along with the rest of you." The doctor informed them as Tala walked forwards so he could climb into the back of the ambulance.

"I'll see you guys there and phone if anything happens in the ambulance" nodding at his team he watched as the rest of the doctors entered the ambulance and one of them sat beside him so he could control the bluenettes breathing.

"You better call us. I'm not having the new guy die" Bryan muttered as he nodded bye to Tala.

"Don't worry. And don't say die" with a quick wave the door was closed and the ambulance pulled away leaving the three boys to call for a taxi.

"So who brought their phone?" Spencer asked once the ambulance disappeared around the corner.

**please read review**


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting in the ambulance Tala kept his gaze on the bluenette not letting it stray from his placid face. He felt as though if he took his eyes off him for even a second he would die; and though he didn't want to say the word a gnawing feeling told him that he could possibly die.

"We're going to do everything we can for him but you have to tell us what happened before he passed out." The man who sat beside him spoke for the first time. Still not taking his eyes off him the redhead asked what he wanted to know. "What was he doing?"

"He was stood up with us when he collapsed, he was holding his stomach then he just passed out"

"What did he eat before?"

"He hasn't eaten today" the man looked at the redhead then surprised.

"He hasn't?" Not sure what he could tell the man he came up with a quick but convincing lie.

"He told me he wasn't feeling well today so I didn't give him anything to eat. I thought he just had a bug and had lost his appetite" nodding at him the man believed the redheads words seeing no reason to doubt him.

"Him not eating may be important to finding out what is wrong with him" Tala nodded at him but he doubted him not eating was anything important, he hadn't known him for too long but for the time he had known him he knew that he didn't eat much.

"Does he have any medical problems I should know about?" Not knowing what to say he shook his head, Kai hadn't mentioned anything about having a medical problem. "Ok well that rules out a lot of things that could be the problem. Though we will have to have some tests done"

"He's not going to die is he?" He asked; the question had been gnawing at him since the door closed.

"We don't know what is wrong with him till we do I can't say but I will tell you that we will do everything we can to help him" not easing his mind at all with the answer he sat back slightly in his seat though kept hunched forwards so he could have a clear look at his face.

"Ok" he sighed. A hand rested on his back

"Don't worry it's probably not all that serious. I'm sure that once we're at the hospital they will tell you that it isn't as bad as it looks"

"Hn" he answered too concerned to care about forming understandable words, fortunately the man sitting next to him understood and didn't press him for anything else.

The rest of the drive passed in silence Tala looking out the windows every now and then to make sure he could see a taxi following. Sure enough there was but it was about five cars behind them. That fact made him check more than he would have otherwise, he feared they would get lost too far behind.

The ambulance pulled up outside the hospital, the doors immediately opened as soon as the engine turned off. The man sitting next to Tala handed someone the object he was using to keep Kai breathing before helping them push him off the back on the stretcher.

Jumping off after them the redhead stared at the traffic passing them, straining his eyes to see the taxi, which inevitable was passing him by and didn't stop. Staring at the taxi he saw his friends looking out the window each one of them with widened eyes.

"What the hell? Stop!" He yelled at the passing taxi though he knew it would do nothing as the car was too far away for it to hear him and he knew that the driver wouldn't stop the car in the middle of the road.

"Where are they going?" The man he had been sitting next to asked, he had seen the boys in the car and recognised them as the ones who had been with the redhead before they had taken him away in the ambulance with the bluenette.

"I have no idea and I don't think they know either. If that driver is such an idiot that he went to look for a space I'll punch him in the face" he muttered the last part his eyes murderous as he thought about his friends not being there for the bluenette who could be dying for all they knew.

"I wouldn't do that kid. Maybe a slap not a punch they leave bruises slaps less likely" the man added in a slightly jokey tone.

"Sure. But that guy he drove past Kai could die and they might not get to say goodbye to him" pulling at his devil horned styled hair he looked for the stretcher which was being wheeled towards the emergency room door.

"I understand lad come on I'll take you to his room, it's been reserved for him while we were traveling" nodding at the elder man he started to follow him towards the hospital doors, he had never been too fond of hospitals but he was willing to put up with a mild discomfort if it meant being there for Kai while he needed him.

Kai had been wheeled straight through the redhead close behind. Everyone in the rooms they passed looked at the boy, many let their eyes follow him as he passed and some even stood from their seats following the boy for a few steps to get a better look at him before they were shooed away by the paramedics.

Tala hated that people were starting at the bluenette. Didn't they care that the boy may be dying for all they knew? He had been so consumed in his own mind that he jumped when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Muttering curses to himself for being caught off guard he turned to the man beside him.

"We're at his room." He pointed into the pristine room before adding "can you call your friends and see if they've got out of the taxi yet?" Nodding at the man Tala entered the room staying back so they could move him to the bed to attach drips and have the doctors examine him.

As he stood back he remembered what should have been obvious to him. He didn't have a phone.

"Can I borrow your phone?" He asked the man who was about to go and talk to the doctor walking their way. The man looked at him suspiciously so he quickly added "I forgot mine at home before I went out with him"

Screaming to the man in his head to just pass him the phone he inwardly sighed in relief when a phone was placed in his hand. Thanking the man he left the room to allow them the space to concentrate while he called his friends.

After trying Spencer and Ian's numbers he swore he would hit them once he saw them. How could they forget their phones? As he tapped in Bryan's number he was about to throw the phone against the wall. What if he had forgotten his as well? That couldn't happen. Then he would have no idea if they would be coming out or not. What if they were trapped in the taxi? What if the murderer had killed them?! His worries were quenched as a voice came through the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" A voice he recognised asked sounding very irritated and as though he was on the verge of snapping someone's neck.

"Finally! Do you know how long I've been trying to call you lot? Where are you? Are you out of the taxi yet? Why didn't he pull in outside the hospital?" Tala asked without taking a breath between words.

"Easy Tal mind letting me talk first? You know actually answer your questions?" The lilac haired boy asked trying to hide the amusement in his voice though it was clear that the redheads call had lightened his mood significantly. Pausing for a few moments to see if the redhead would say anything Bryan continued "I have no idea how long you've been trying to call us, the idiot twins forgot to pick up their phones. We're pulling up now, hopefully. The driver got a little lost despite being outside the hospital when it happened. He's new to the job" after explaining what had happened to his friend he waited for the redhead to talk

"God I hate newbies that ruin everything" he complained "once you stop, run in and the woman at the desk will give you the room name cos I have no idea what it is."

"Alright I'll see you then" with a quick goodbye the two disconnected from the other.

Back in the room the unconscious boy was laid on a soft blue mattress.

"How's he doing?" A doctor asked as he looked over the boy's pale face, in all his years or working at the hospital he had never seen a face as pale as the boys. The only ones that had come close to that were the ones in the morgue.

"He isn't doing good, his pulse is fading and he can't breathe on his own. There isn't much more we can do. We have no known family we can call and without them we have no way of knowing of any medical problems that may be aggravated by resuscitating him" a nurse answered as she checked him pulse for the hundredth time.

"What about that boy outside?"

"He doesn't know of any problems with him though they live together from what we can gather it hasn't been for very long" the doctor looked shocked at that.

"They live together? They look no more that fourteen" the doctors words seemed to register with the nurse.

"You're right, they look far too young to be living on their own; we'll have to question the boy about it later once we manage to stabilise him, if we can do that that is." With an exasperated sigh the nurse turned back to the boy, they were about to have tests done on him but the ones which were most important couldn't be performed till he was somewhat stable. Things didn't look good for him, if he didn't improve soon he would die and they had no explanation for why.

Standing outside the room the redhead had been hiding in the shadows so that the doctors and nurses wouldn't see him and continue speaking what they truly felt and knew.

He clenched his hands into fists as he looked at the doctors surrounding his friend. He isn't doing good? He could die. He wanted to scream at how helpless he felt and felt the need to just so he could feel marginally better.

"This is Barthez's fault, it has to be" he concluded as he looked over his friend before turning from the doorway. He wasn't sure how it could be his fault but he was sure it was, the man was a killer and he was going to do it again. This time to someone he knew. Barthez knew Kai and Kai knew him though it was unclear how they knew they did know the other.

"Excuse me?" Looking up the redhead was snapped from his thoughts at the grim look on the woman's face "I need to speak with you" nodding Tala was about to be led away when a thought came to him.

"No, can we talk in the room, I want to stay with him" sighing in defeat the woman knew she had no way of moving the redhead, his face clearly showing how determined he was to stay by his friend.

"Alright." Walking back into the room she stood by the wall with him next to her, "we don't know about any family of his and from what we have gathered neither do you, so we'll have to ask you. If things go south will you give us permission to not resuscitate?"

**please read review**


	12. Chapter 12

The world had gone mute, the noise in the room vanished and was replaced by what sounded like water in his ears and slight sounds managing to break through the mute were muffled by the imaginary water flooding his ears.

Staring at the redhead with worried eyes she wondered what was going through his head; his face was a blank canvas betraying nothing he was thinking and feeling. She reached out to him intent of placing a comforting hand on his shoulder when he moved from her, shaking his head in stubborn denial.

Sound came crashing back like a tsunami crashed into him. The beeps of the heart monitor Kai had been hooked to ringing in his ears; he looked across hoping to see the boy breathing on his own. Those hopes were soon dashed as he saw two people stood closest to the bluenette. One with their hands on his chest pushing down the other holding the same object the man in the ambulance had used making him breath in a steady beat.

He was about to ask what they were doing when she cut in.

"Until we are told not to resuscitate we will do whatever we have to, to keep him alive"

"Why do you want to not save him?" He asked looking at the boy he had known only a few days and already felt as close to as his friends, who he had known for years.

"It's not that we don't want to, trust me we want to save everyone that comes through those doors it's just that he'll have no quality of life if he survives, he'll most likely be brain dead unable to walk eat do anything on his own. He won't even be able to move his little finger, he hadn't been breathing when the paramedics got there. We have no idea how long it had been since his brain got oxygen, any more than two minutes and his brain cells will have started to die"

Tala tuned out the rest of what she was saying, two minutes? His brain had easily been starved of oxygen for far longer than two minutes, it was possible it had been over ten minutes.

Taking a deep breathe Tala thought over what she was saying, if two minutes could mean brain dead then Kai was definitely going to be brain dead, he couldn't do that to his friend, not because he was too selfish to let him go peacefully. Looking her in the eye he took another breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"Ok I give you permission" the words felt heavy on his tongue and he felt as though he had betrayed a boy who would never find out where he came from; would die with his past a foggy memory at best.

"I know this is hard, but you made the right choice it will be for the best I promise you" resting her hand on his shoulder she gave it a gentle squeeze before leaving the now grieving redhead to talk to the others and tell them to stop CPR.

This was the hardest part of her job, she wished she could save every person who came through the hospital doors. Sadly that wasn't possible.

Standing next to the young man who was pushing down on his chest she let out a heavy sigh as she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"Stop trying to revive him, we've been given a DNR." Looking from him for a second he gave her a disappointed look. He hated those. But he had to follow the wishes of the family. He stopped compressing his heart and soon the beeps on the monitor began to space out.

Tala stared over at the bluenette, dying before his eyes. He knew that if the others weren't here soon then they would miss the chance to say goodbye to the young boy.

Bowing his head he muttered a quick prayer as the beeps were over five seconds apart. They weren't going to make it.

The sudden heavy footsteps pounding down the hall gained not only his but a lot of the staff inside the room. The first set was accompanied by another set and another. Each step varied in intensity showing the different weights between them.

His head turned to the door briefly as he heard a skidding before a lilac haired boy appeared at the door face slightly flushed from running and his breathing heavy not only from the run but also from the panic that was coursing through him. Practically diving into the room he stood by his friend his eyes resting on Kai.

"How is he?" He asked though he already knew the answer, the beeping of the heart monitor told him the story but Tala's words just firmed his assumption but also shocked him to the core.

"I gave them the right to not resuscitate him" his words were quiet and he had taken all emotion from them.

"What?!" The other wasn't quite as calm. Grabbing the redhead's shoulders he turned him and shook him like that would snap him out of this obvious lapse in mental ability.

"It's the right thing to do Bryan" he answered not meeting the other in the eyes

"What are you talking about, the right thing?" He asked taken aback by how he was behaving but the other just shook his head not answering.

"It is Bryan, he'll be a vegetable if he even survives" he argued his reasoning, still not looking his friend in the eye.

"You aren't the person to decide if he can live or die!"

"I don't want him to live knowing he can never find out who he was!" Turning to the door as the other two came to the door they looked surprised to hear the yelling from the two boys that were usually quite calm.

"What happened?" Ian asked as he looked up at him worry shinning in his eyes. Opening his mouth he looked a little scared to ask. "Is it Kai?"

Looking down at the tiny boy he nodded his head slightly, "yea Ian it is, Tala, he, he gave them permission to let him die" the two boy's jaws dropped as they looked stunned at the redhead. All of them ganging up on the lone boy, who refused to meet their eyes. Even Ian who could look up into them.

"Tala? Are you insane?" They all asked simultaneously making a conscious effort to keep their voices down as not to distract the doctors and potentially hurt Kai. None of them wished to do that, they quite liked the boy, they knew next to nothing about him and yet they still liked him.

"It's for the best you didn't hear what she had to say, I don't want him to be a vegetable if he has to die not knowing then I'll deal with that guilt, but I don't want him to have to live every day never knowing who he is" he tried to convince them that it was for the best though he didn't really believe it himself. He was killing his friend.

"Excuse me" a soft voice gained the groups attention taking it off the redhead and resting solely on the woman who had been caring for the bluenette. "You might want to come over to the bed, it'll be any second now" their faces sobered more so than they had been and they nodded in unison. She motioned to them to follow her and led them to the bluenette's side. His heart rate was spacing out even more so and only one beep could be heard every ten seconds.

They looked at the bluenette face for the first time since they had seen him being driven away with the redhead to hospital, they couldn't believe how much paler he seemed, he was already a pale person but now he looked ghost like. Bryan swallowed heavily trying to find the words but none came to him. He was about to die, a boy of fourteen was about to die, and no one would know why.

Lowering their eyes to the ground as the final beep passed, the endless drone now filled the room. Sniffing accompanied the droning note and Bryan raised his head to see who it was from. Ian, his eyes were flooding with tears, he barely knew Kai, he had met him for a few hours but knowing how well he and Tala got on it saddened him to know the redhead would be alone again.

He had lived alone since he had left his aunts home and with Kai he seemed a lot happier. Now he was going to become the old Tala, and they would barely see him anymore.

"I'm sorry for your loss" the nurse tried to sympathise with them but she was barely acknowledged by the group.

**please read review**


	13. Chapter 13

"I failed him" all eyes turned to the redhead who was taking it the hardest he didn't meet any of their eyes as he continued talking. "I should have noticed something was wrong, he looked ill before but he just said he was hungry. God how stupid was I to think that was the reason. No one looks half dead because they're a little peckish" he laughed slightly to himself as he mentally chastised his own stupidity and naivety.

He continued with his self-berating not pausing to give more detail than it was his fault and that he was an idiot.

"Oh Kai, I swear I'm going to find Barthez and demand to know what happened to you, if I can't bring you back I'll find out what killed you" a hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to look up into the sympathetic eyes of the burly blond, he wasn't about to start questioning the boy about what he knew and instead went for being the comforter. Not a role he was used to or particularly liked.

"It's alright Tal, we'll find out what happened to him. Just tell us what you know once this is all sorted out. You don't need to go explaining things while Kai hasn't been dead for a few minutes" nodding up at his friend he was glad for once that he was the size he was, he used to hate it he always felt diminished by the blonds height now though it gave him a sense of security.

"Thank you Spencer, what will happen now?" The second part of his sentence was directed to the nurse who had been about to pull a blanket up and over his face. Looking up at the redhead she gave him the truth, not wanting to lie to the boy despite his age and his relationship with the bluenette.

"He'll be taken to the morgue and have an autopsy to find out what happened to him. Don't worry we'll find out what was wrong with him." The words though they weren't meant to, gave him a form of comfort and closure, he would find out what was wrong. He knew though that if he was to get any real closure he would have to question Barthez.

"Thank you, whoever has a phone give her your number. I want to know as soon as they find out" Bryan stepped forwards pulling his phone out to give the woman his number. She was searching her pockets for a scrap of paper to write the number down on looking up every now and then to look at the motionless sheet, a lifeless boy beneath.

"Ok I found some paper, you can give me the number now" as the lilac haired boy started to read out the number Tala faded out of the conversation. Leaving the three he walked back over to Ian who was standing on a pole which was attached to the stretcher holding it up. He was staring down at the sheet.

"You ok?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the sheet, not wavering even as he spoke to the older teen.

"No I don't think I am. How can I be? My friend is dead and I have no idea why" placing a gloved hand on his friend's shoulder he looked him in the eye.

"It's ok Tala you'll figure it out. Don't worry. Kai may be gone but we'll find out why and if it was an intentional thing then the police will find out who did it and arrest him" he tried to comfort his friend but didn't know what to say to him.

"No they won't" he answered absentmindedly.

"What do you mean by that? Do you know who did it?" He asked a strange feeling of excitement forming inside of him. Not wanting to lie to his friend, and not having the concentration to come up with a believable lie that he could remember he nodded his head. Ian grabbed at his clothes. "Who?"

Looking around the room he saw that the nurse along with his friends had their eyes trained on him.

"I think, I think it was this guy who knows him, Barthez" he answered looking at the ground, trying to think of something that was nagging at him. Something was trying to tell him something but so much was happening inside of him that he couldn't think.

Biting his lip as he tried to think of what it was he felt something on his back, turning around he saw that no one was near him, no one was even behind him, everyone was in front of him. The only thing behind him was a window. But he could feel something on him, almost like he was being watched.

Then it clicked, Barthez had said he was watching them.

His eyes widened, had he just heard him rat him out? If he had then he really would be dead, just like Kai.

Another thought came to him, what if before Kai lost his memory he had tried to tell the police about Barthez killing people and Barthez had taken his revenge by killing Kai in a way that would make no one even suspect him. If that was what had happened then many more deaths could be linked to the strange man who was the only person to truly know Kai. Knew him better than Kai knew himself.

He swallowed as he looked over the sheet, pleading that it was his imagination not the deranged killer.

"Barthez? Who's he?" Spencer asked, Tala looked at him a little confused before realising that they had no idea who it was, who he was because he wasn't there when they found out.

"He's the guy who's been killing people" he admitted as their jaws dropped.

"W-wh-what?!" Ian managed to yell out startling them all as they had been fixed on the redhead.

"How, how the hell do you know that?!" Bryan asked barely able to keep his voice from shaking as much as Ian's did.

"He kind of told us" he answered hoping for no follow up questions though he knew it was pointless to hope for that, it was inevitable for someone to question him, maybe even calling the police. He waited for the inevitable questions to start.

"When the hell did you meet him?!" There it was and it wasn't just one person shouting but all of the room yelling at him in unison. Had it been a different time and his friend hadn't died he would have laughed at the faces and the unintentional synchronised shouting. He tried to think on how much he should tell them but decided to keep it vague.

"We met him on a walk one night, he said something about Kai and he knew our names before we had met him" he made sure not to mention the experiment Barthez had mentioned and that it involved Kai. They didn't need to know that, it didn't involve them, they knew next to nothing about the murders and Barthez. Apart from what they had read in the papers Ian would bring them.

"He knew you?!" Bryan's eyes were wide, the lilac irises darkening as he strained his eyes trying to see if this boy really was the redhead he had known for years.

"Yea"

It looked like him but this couldn't be Tala. It just couldn't be the redhead he had trusted and told everything to. Even the things that he kept private from his family he would tell his friend. This wasn't him.

"Tala, what has happened to you?" He almost pleaded for his friend to tell him everything, and he meant everything, he knew when the redhead lied and he was doing that now. Not lying about knowing the man but on how much he knew about him.

"Nothing's happened to me, I am still the same nothing has changed. I just left a few things out from what I had found out from being friends with Kai." He tried to keep his voice quiet, not wanting to yell around his friend's recently deceased body.

"That's lying to us Tala, I hate it when you lie cos it always means something awful is going to happen" before Tala could retort to his friend the nurse came forwards.

"Boys stay quiet, we're taking Kai's body down to the morgue, do you want to say goodbye to him?" She asked them and they all quietened down instantly, walking slowly over to the sheet.

"Bye Kai, I wish I had known you for longer, you were a complex guy" Ian started placing his gloved hand on the sheet hidden shoulder.

"Bye, we'll miss you Kai, we haven't known you for long but what I do know about you I really like" Bryan spoke next giving the lifeless body a small nod in respect.

"I don't really know what to say to you, I've known you as long as the others have and I know I'll miss you a great deal Kai, bye" Spencer was the third to talk patting his shoulder as he passed, leaving Tala for last knowing that would be the best for his friend.

"Kai, I'm going to miss you so much, I haven't known you for as long as I've known the others but what I do know about you has me curious to know what you were like before. I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you find out who you were but I know you were a great guy. I'll miss you a great deal and I hope that now you're at peace your memories will come back to you. Goodbye Kai" stepping back he took a deep breath and they knew that he was trying to stop himself from crying. He was always the strong silent type, and this showed just how much he cared for the bluenette.

The nurse stepped forwards taking the stretcher and starting to push it away towards the door. Their eyes followed the nurse and the corpse each sending another mental goodbye to him.

After he was taken from the room he was wheeled down to the morgue, there wasn't a sound coming from the room as he was set in one of the morgue fridges to be examined later.

"Will you try to get to him as soon as you can, I'm sure his friends will be dying to know how this happened." The nurse told the mortician as she started for the door looking back at the older man who nodded at her.

"Of course, I'll be with him in a few minutes, I'll get cleaned up and begin the autopsy." Sending the man a grateful smile she left the room, she was going to take a few minutes in the on call room, she needed a few minutes break.

Rubbing his hands together to warm them from the biting cold from outside he turned to the rows of fridges that were by the wall. He knew which was the teens. Placing his glasses on his face he turned around to go wash his hands in the sink by the corner of the room.

Inside the morgue fridge was the lifeless body the sheet was by his neck now, the nurse pulling it back before she closed the door on him. His eyes were closed as though he were sleeping and his chest was still, all signs that his soul had left him as nothing but a shell.

In the darkness that was the fridge a small sound was heard, a moan of pain. The sound was muted and seemed to be coming from close by, but it was impossible to tell where from. A small twitch came from the placid face. Though that was nothing surprising as a body would still move after passing; small twitches every now and then were normal.

What wasn't was the second twitch which turned into a cracking of a scarlet eye. It opened slowly, the teens chest was still motionless. Soon after what looked like muted pain the eye was open though it was pale, bland, lifeless. The eye stayed open though it didn't move looking out sightlessly into the blackness. That is till the head twitched to the side.

"W-where am I?"

**please read review**


	14. Chapter 14

His eyes had gained some sight in them though he still saw nothing; the darkness that surrounded him was keeping him blind despite the growing awareness and the improving eyesight.

"W-where am I? Am I dead?" He continued to muse to himself trying to move his arms but they weren't moving, even an inch. "Hello?" He tried, seeing if there was anyone out there who could hear him. God? Was there a god? He guessed he'd find out. "Hello? Anyone out there?" He tried to move his arms again, though they were numb with the cold that was seeping through his skin from whatever he was laying on.

Should he be able to feel when dead? And what was covering him? It felt like a bed sheet? Had he been placed in a bed before he died? Had Tala placed him in a bed? There were so many questions and he had no answers, just more questions on top.

"Hello?" He tried one more time, speaking slightly louder. He didn't like where ever he was, it was far too dark, he could see nothing around him. He was cold and a feeling of confinement was evident in him.

He could hear something, what he wasn't sure, but he could definitely hear something. The sound was muffled, taps, they were taps. Someone was out there and they were tapping something, that or they were feet. He closed his eyes, what good that would do he didn't know, but the loss of his eyes did allow him to focus in more on the taps.

They sounded almost like someone was walking. Someone was out there!

"Hello!" He yelled excitement rising in his chest. Who was it? He didn't know but he also didn't care. If they would get him out of this darkness he didn't care if it was Barthez. The steps he had heard came closer to him, loudening, whoever it was had heard him. Another sound came to him but he didn't know what it was, it sounded like a handle being wrenched open. Light flooded into the confined space he was in, illuminating the coffin like box he was in. It was a foot tall at most and six foot deep, easily fitting the teen in.

"Oh my god" there was a breathed voice above him, he turned his head up and could barely see a man's body.

"Hello? Can you get me out of here? I'm freezing" he could see the man grab whatever it was he was laying on and pull it out.

"You, you're alive" he spoke more to himself than to Kai.

"Yes, why was I in there?" He asked squinting in the bright light that burned at his eyes.

"I'll explain in a minute, let me get you out of there and warmed up. The fridge is kept cold to stop the bodies from decomposing, I'm not surprised you're cold"

"Decomposing? Is this a morgue?" His voice shook slightly as the man took his arm and helped him to swing his legs over the side of the slab of metal he had been laid on.

"Yes, you were up in a room a few minutes ago when you died, at least we thought you had died." He sighed running a hand through his hair, he looked around almost like trying to find the answer as to why this had happened. "This has never happened before, no one, no one has ever done this before"

Kai pushed himself from the metal that was supposed to be his bed while he was waiting to be cut open, he landed on the floor silently, looking up at the man pain streaked through his eyes. He doubled over grabbing his stomach as pain ran through him.

"Young man, are you alright? You look like you're in a lot of pain, would you like to sit back down?" He shook his head not looking the man in the eye, he couldn't look up, he couldn't open his eyes. They had clamped shut when the pain ran through him. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts, it hurts" was all he could say his voice straining as he held his stomach tighter. A hand was placed on his back so he could be guided to a chair he had set in the corner for himself. Before a syllable could leave Kai's mouth to stop him his eyes shot open, the red iris' shrinking as his pupils grew, the pain in his stomach left him as he straightened up.

"No that's ok, I'm better now" he answered his voice a monotone, sounding almost mechanical, not his.

"Are you alright? You looked to be in a lot of pain" the man wasn't convinced that such pain could go in a matter or milliseconds.

"I'm ok, I really am, I can even prove it to you if you'd like" as he spoke he turned to the man, looking him in the eye.

"Young man I don't believe you are alright, your pupils have dilated, something serious could be wrong" he was going to guide the boy again, he was going to get the nurse, he was going to do a lot of things. But he wouldn't be able to do any of them.

A hand grabbed the man's forearm, prying him from the bluenette's back. His arm was twisted forcing him to bend down to try to alleviate the pain that was shooting through him.

"Young man, if you don't want me to touch you then fine but take your hand off me" he tried to command the youth but his words might have well been in French as all the bluenette did was pull the man closer.

"I would apologise for this but I see no need to." Bringing up his other arm he paid little to no attention to the guards on his arms which were stabbing at the older man. He placed his finger to his neck, directly over a vein. One of his arteries.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked stuttering a little, this teen wasn't right.

"You'll find out"

He pressed his nail into his neck, cutting through his skin easily and piercing his vein. The man was going to cry out in pain but the hand that had cut him clamped over his mouth. Blood poured down his neck staining his clothes, he would bleed to death soon. Pulling him even closer Kai closed his mouth over the cut, drawing out more from the wound. The man tried to scream, he couldn't get his words loud enough and the words that did come out were muffled greatly.

His vision was beginning to blur and he sagged forwards slightly, blood was being drained from his body, his head was beginning to throb and his eyes were dropping.

To the man in the teens grip it felt like a millennia had passed while his blood was being siphoned from him, in actuality it had only been a few seconds, still his blood was almost gone from his body and his heart was slowing.

Seeing no reason to keep the man mute anymore Kai removed his hand from his face, the man had just enough life left in him to say one final word.

"Please" before his eyes closed and he fell into the teen. Taking his head from the man's neck he held him out at arms-length.

"Pathetic man" he spat at the recently dead human. He looked towards the fridge he had been placed in and turned back towards the man. "This is more appropriate for you" lifting the man with ease he rested him over his shoulder before crossing the few feet that was between the fridge and him. The metal slab he had been laid on just a few minutes before was still out allowing the teen to throw the dead man onto it.

A thud sounded in the room as the dead body was dropped carelessly onto the cold metal. Sliding the metal slab back into the fridge he showed no care when his limbs were caught by the sides of the metal box. As soon as the man's face was hidden and all that was visible were his feet he slammed the door shut, locking the dead body away. No one the wiser of the switch.

The black eyed teen blinked a few times, fog covering his eyes. What was happening? He kept blinking, the black in his eyes shrinking, his normal red reappearing as he blinked. Clenching his eyes closed for a second he reopened them, the black back where it belonged, a small circle in the centre of his eyes. The rest of his eyes red and white.

He looked around the room, confusion etched on his pale face.

"Sir? Where'd you go?" He asked as he started to walk towards the exit of the room, his legs shook slightly but he felt thousands of times better than he had a moment ago. The pain must have passed. His stomach hurt no more and he felt strength start to regain in his arms and legs.

He leant against the door frame looking out down the hall. Where was everyone? He started to leave the room to look for the man, to look for anyone. He hoped he could find Tala, maybe he could clear a few things up.

**please read review**


	15. Chapter 15

Back up in the room the teen had found some chairs and were sat in a small circle, each with their heads in their hands, no one was talking and the noise that was around them was mute to their ears. Nothing came to them, they tried to think of a justified reason for him to be dead but they had nothing, nothing what so ever. He was an innocent boy, not knowing who he was or where he came from, he knew fragments that he had gained from newspapers and dreams but nothing conclusive to give them a reason for his demise.

As their heads were down they did hear one thing, a chorus of gasps.

They raised their heads to regard the nurses and doctors with curious glances. Though they only got pasty faces of scared doctors who looked to have seen a ghost.

They turned their heads in the direction the others in the room were looking.

They may not have seen a ghost but they did see a dead man walking.

Leaning on the door was a confused bluenette, his hair messed and his eyes slightly baggy. He looked like he had earlier that day, alive and well. A little tired but nothing serious was wrong. He was just confused as to what had transpired and why he was in a morgue.

"K-Kai?" Tala asked stuttering, staring at the blue haired boy, his icy eyes wide in shock. "Y-y-you're alive" he started towards the bluenette, afraid of raising his voice for fear of waking from the dream he had obviously slipped into. A small smile graced the teens face as he stared back at the redhead.

"Hey Tal, you look a little shocked." He stepped forwards keeping his steps small, cautious of his legs though they felt strong. "Me too"

"H-how are y-you alive, they said you were dying, I saw you die" he paused as he looked at his friends face "they saw you die, your heart stopped. Oh my god I'm asleep aren't I?" He asked more to himself, this had to be a dream, Kai was dead, he was. He had seen it. This was a dream.

"You're not asleep Tal, though you look like you could use a lie down." He joked as he stopped before him, smiling almost shyly.

"Kai, what the hell, we saw you die" Tala told him again, resisting the urge to poke him, just to make sure he was there.

"I'm gonna faint" all eyes turned from Kai and Tala to the smallest in the room, a purple haired boy who looked ghostly pale. He was seeing a dead man standing just a few feet away. Spencer seeing that the boy wasn't lying lifted him up into his arms, holding him to his chest. The boy would grumble about it but this was about Kai not him.

"Kai, what happened? You were dead" Spencer asked he was desperate to know and was barely stopping himself from grabbing the blue haired boy and squeezing him tight.

"I don't know I was kind of hoping you could fill me in, all I know is I woke up in a morgue." He answered remembering the coldness of the metal against his skin, now he knew what that coldness was it would grate on his mind for a long while.

"They told us you were dead, your heart stopped, you were dead." Bryan cut in not able to stay quiet anymore.

"Well I'm not dead, I'm right here and I was in a morgue fridge" they weren't helping him with his confusion. If anything they were making it worse.

"We understand that but this has never happened to us before, no one I've ever met has died then come back to life. It isn't supposed to be possible, you hadn't been breathing for over ten minutes and your heart was only beating from us preforming CPR." Those words answered one of the questions he had. Why was he in the fridge? He knew it was from him dying, but how he had died and why they were so sure, that he didn't know. Now he did, he hadn't been breathing on his own for ten minutes and it was only from CPR that he was alive as long as he was.

"Why, why did I die?"

"We don't know, we were planning on having an autopsy done on you as soon as we could so that they would know. In fact he was supposed to be doing it now. I wonder, what happened to him?" One of the nurses mused.

"Was he a little old?" He asked receiving nods "he got me out of the fridge"

"Really? Well I suppose he was quite shocked to see, basically, the walking dead. No offence. He probably went to find the nurse that took you down, did he say anything to you?"

"No actually he didn't, he just kind of vanished once I was out of the fridge." The admission from the bluenette shocked them all greatly, he had? Why? Where did he go?

"He probably just left while you were collecting yourself to fetch the nurse that took you down." Another nurse answered with the only answer that seemed logical.

"Yea you're probably right, I'll go fetch her and see if I can find him" the nurse they had been talking to left the room to find the woman and the old man.

Tala hadn't moved since he was last spoken to and Kai felt he should fix it, prove to the redhead that he was alive and there. He stepped closer so he was but a feet away from the older boy. Before anyone could say anything or even blink Kai grabbed the redhead and pulled him into a tight hug.

Tala stiffened at the contact but soon returned the hug, holding his friend as tight as he could. Kai was really there, he was really alive, they had been wrong. He wasn't brain dead, he wasn't a vegetable. He was fine.

"Kai, you're really here. What happened?" He asked though he knew the blue haired boy would have no answer.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Tala, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to...die. I never meant to do anything. I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm sorry you thought I was dead" he apologised and tried to say what he was thinking, but it was so hard to try to convey what he was thinking, what he felt. He knew he felt guilty but how to tell him was what made it so difficult.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean too. But why did you? You were fine before then you just kind of collapsed, you were fine before your stomach started to hurt you and you went unconscious" at the mention of the pain he had felt in his stomach he pulled back from the hug a hand going to his stomach.

"Yea I remember that, it happened before and the next day I woke up outside. I was looking through those old newspapers when it started and while we were eating I started getting ill" a nurse had overheard the two speaking to the other and stepped forwards to question the bluenette.

"Really? If that has happened before it could help us discover what happened to you" he placed a finger to his chin as he thought through what was going on in his mind. "Maybe you have some kind of sickness, one that causes this. I've never heard of one like this before but it's a possibility. Maybe a family problem"

"You think so? I wouldn't be too sure about that" Tala added not convinced that this was a problem from his parents. Not that he could be certain, he had no idea what Kai's parents were like.

"I'm not saying that's the answer just that it might be. We have to consider all possibilities. It would help if you could tell us a little about yourself" he turned to Kai at the end of his sentence.

"I can't tell you anything, I don't know. I know nothing about my family, the most I know is my last name"

"You must know something about them, where'd you grow up?" He was slightly shocked by what he was saying so decided to start with something easy.

"What does that have to do with why he was by all your opinions dead?!" Tala shouted at him.

"It has nothing to do with it, I'm just trying to get him thinking about the past" surprisingly to the rest of the group in the room he didn't sound mad. He sounded calm, thanks to all the years he'd spent with intoxicated and drugged up people he was now able to handle just about any infuriated person.

"He can't tell you anything about his past, he has amnesia" Tala objected more annoyed than he possibly should have been.

"I know my last name" Kai spoke up.

"You do? Alright what is it?" He asked turning to the duel haired boy.

"Hiwatari." Kai answered, glancing at Tala who was looking irritated arms crossed over his chest. He smirked at the look, he'd have to talk to him later, find out what's wrong.

"Hiwatari? That rings a bell, where've I heard that from?" The man wondered aloud. He was about to say something when the tapping of feet on the floor outside the door started to ring in their ears.

The woman who had taken Kai down to the morgue came through the door, looking around for someone.

"Has anyone seen David? I can't find him, I left him to do the autopsy on Kai but he isn't there now"

"You don't have to worry about that now, Kai's alive" one of the doctor's told her, being purposefully calm about the situation to gauge her reaction.

"What are you talking about Luis?" She asked turning to the man in the corner who had been looking over a chart. "That's a horrible thing to say, their friend just died and you're saying he's still alive, how could you do that? I know that boy's dead, I was the one who had to get their permission to stop trying to revive him"

"Oh so that's how I ended up in the morgue" Kai couldn't help himself and cut into the conversation, startling the woman who had been about to continue with her lecture.

"Oh my god" she whispered, looking over the boy who had turned to face her, "h-how, how are y-you alive?" She asked her voice not raising any

"I don't know I just woke up" he answered scratching his head "I was hoping you could all tell me what happened, I just woke up in a fridge" the woman looked stunned, she didn't know what was happening. This shouldn't be possible.

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like this. I've been in medicine for over ten years and I didn't think there was anything I haven't seen but this is definitely it" she answered looking over the boy. He had looked dead when she had taken him down and his heart was definitely stopped, they had to preform CPR on him. He should be brain dead, or a vegetable. He shouldn't even be alive.

"Well I'm glad that I showed you something new. But why did I die?" He asked bringing a hand up to his mouth, he had a horrid taste in his mouth and it had been there since the man had vanished. He had had that taste before, he knew he had, but he could remember when. But he knew he could remember that metallic taste.

"Hey, Kai are you alright?" Tala asked looking up into his eyes. He blinked as though coming out of a trance.

"W-what? Yea I'm fine, just thinking about something. Do you think I could get a drink or something? I have a horrid taste in my mouth." They nodded at him and one of the nurses in the back brought over a glass of water. "Thank you" he told her giving a small nod of gratitude to the woman as he took a sip.

"Hey miss," all eyes in the room turned to Ian, he was still in the blonds arms but looked to have regained most of the colour in his face. "You know that guy that was supposed to be doing that autopsy on Kai. Do you know where he might have gone? Cos Kai said he vanished once he was out of the fridge."

The woman paused thinking it through.

"I don't know, I could send some people down to try to find him"

"That would be helpful, I hate not knowing things, can you send them now?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"Of course, you four go down to the morgue and try to find him." She motioned to a group of young nurses. They all nodded and moved without another word.

"Impressive" Ian muttered, looking up at Spencer. "Wish I could do that"

"Grow a few feet and we'll think about giving you more respect" the blond joked, looking around the room. They were going to have to wait to see what to do next.

Down in the morgue the group of nurses entered the room, there was no one there and all the fridges were closed, nothing to indicate that there was anyone in here bar dead bodies.

"I'll look in here, James you look in the adjoining room, Samantha try the break room, and Tim try the toilets." They all nodded following the instructions they had been given leaving the eldest in the group to follow out her self-appointed task.

As soon as they left the room she started to look around the room for any sign of the old man. There was nothing that stuck out at her, nothing to suggest where he could have disappeared to. For a reason that was unknown to her she felt she had to look around the fridges. He was an old man and had a tendency to forget things. He was only a few months from retirement. Perhaps he had left something in one of them and had gone looking for it.

It was a desperate thing to think but she had nothing else to go on. She started with the ones closest to the floor. Pulling the doors open and glancing inside. Nothing was there for the first three she checked. But then she had an idea. Kai had one too. What if the missing object was inside Kai's fridge? She guessed which was his based on the method the old man had when storing the bodies. Alphabetical, and if he didn't know the last name he would put them by fist name. Kai was a K, all she had to do was find the K's and find the one that was empty.

It took her minutes to find the K section and check all the fridges. Seemed a lot of K's had died lately as they were all occupied. That meant the last one had held the thought dead boy. She wrenched open the door expecting to find nothing. When she saw a body inside she pulled it out, curiosity and confusion evident on her face. She pulled the door and her eye's widened in shock and horror.

There in the fridge was David, staring up at her, a hole in his neck dried blood surrounding it. She took a step back before a terrified scream erupted from her mouth. Filling the hall and startling everyone that was within range.

**please read review**


	16. Chapter 16

Frantic feet ran in the direction of the scream the three other nurses pouring into the room and grabbing the screaming woman. No one looked at what had scared her, they were all more focused on stopping her screaming. They shook her trying to cover her mouth as they did.

"Calm down, stop screaming it's ok. What's wrong?" They asked trying to calm the hysterical woman.

"H-h-he...he's dead!" She finally managed to scream out breathing heavily.

"What who's dead, this is a morgue it's full of dead people." James tried to calm her down, not understanding why she was so terrified.

"No, David shouldn't be dead. He should be alive. He was killed. Someone killed him" that made the group pause and they finally followed her shaky hand. Their eyes fell on the old man.

"W-what? What happened to him?" They asked looking from the terrified girl to him.

"I know he's dead. Someone killed him, who killed him?!" She screamed one more time. Covering her face with her hands she shook her head not knowing what to say or do.

"I don't know, come on, we have to go tell them. The police will have to be called." They were all shocked but had to keep their composure for the sake of their friend. It was a shock to see a person killed in the hospital and no one knew. "Who was in that fridge before?" James asked looking at the group

"I-I don't know, it doesn't say on the door" they all turned to their friend who had calmed some.

"I-I t-think K-Kai was in t-there" she answered her voice shaking almost as much as she was.

"Kai? That makes little sense. He said he didn't know where he went after he was taken from the fridge. How could he end up in that fridge if Kai didn't know where he went?"

"You do know that teenagers lie right?" One of the women asked looking into her friends eyes slightly shocked that he hadn't thought of that. They had been teenagers once themselves.

"Yes, but I wouldn't think a boy who had just, by all accounts, died and should be brain dead would lie to us about one person" he argued, looking down at the man on the slab of metal. Unable to keep his gaze on the man he turned away. "Now's not the time to argue about who might have done it. We need to go up there call the police and wait to hear what they think"

They couldn't argue with him and turned, casting one last look at the man on the tray. How would they tell his wife and kids? With a nod of respect to the deceased man they ran from the room. Storming down the hall and leaving the room vacant. The man left out in the open.

The sound of stamping feet came down the hall to the room full of doctors, nurses and teens. They all turned to the door shocked by the sudden stampede like noise that was charging towards them. The group burst through the door all of them pale.

"What happened? Did you find him?" The nurse who had sent them down asked.

"Yea, but I wish we hadn't" Samantha answered, still holding onto the woman who had found him.

"Really, why? Where is he?" She asked, confused.

"Dead" the one who found him answered simply.

"What?!"

"He's dead, he's in the fridge that he was in" she pointed towards the blue haired boy.

They all turned to him, shocked, that couldn't be right. Why would he be in the fridge Kai had been given?

"Kai? What happened to him?" Tala asked staring into his friends eyes.

"I don't know, I already told you he just disappeared. I don't know what happened. Honestly Tala. I swear I don't know what happened" Kai's tone showed as much confusion as they were feeling.

"He doesn't know anything." Tala defended, turning to them. "You've got to call the police, from the look on their faces I take it he was killed?" He asked and they nodded.

"Yea, we'll do it now. And because we don't know who did it, no one can leave the room" one of the boys answered closing the door behind them. He pulled out his phone and called the police.

They all stared at him as he started talking.

"Hello, I need the police, there's been a murder"

They all held their breath, for reasons unknown it felt almost wrong to break the silence that would form around his words.

"Yes, they're on their way now? Thank you" he breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he clicked the phone off. "They're coming, right now I say we just sit and wait. Try to calm down Jess, she found him, it must have been a great shock." The woman was laid on a bed inside the room. She was ghostly pale and closed her eyes trying to remove the image of the man staring up at her from the fridge.

Chairs were pulled around and everyone sat themselves down. Kai stared around the room, murdered, someone had been murdered. He had come to Tala hoping he could clear things up, they had been all but that. If anything the questions he had had tripled in number. Someone had been murdered in a hospital? That sounded ludicrous. A hospital was a place to heal not kill. He had been found in the fridge that Kai had been placed in when he was thought dead. Why? There had to be a connection, some reason as to why that was. What was it?

**Sorry for it being so short, I've got terrible writers block and I wanted to put something up now. Please read review**


	17. Chapter 17

It had taken no more than twenty minutes for the police to reach the hospital. There were over seven cars parked out front, two police men and woman coming from each car. Kai wasn't sure why there were so many people just for one death, but presumed it had something to do with the fact that this was a hospital, a building that housed the sick and was supposed to protect people. If one person was killed in there and no one had known, how many more people could wind up dead? How many more people were already dead?

Who killed them? He didn't know, but he had an idea. He was sure the man who killed that old man was Barthez. That sick killer, the man who haunted his dreams, who changed him into something that wasn't his parents' son. He didn't know what he meant by that but he was sure it wasn't good. What had he been like before? Was he the most cheerful person alive, always smiling and talking like he was going to be mute tomorrow?

He doubted that, it didn't seem like him, but in all fairness he didn't know himself. He knew the him he was now but didn't know the old him. The one that was lost in the deepest corners of his mind, trapped in darkness, probably never coming out and enlightening him on who he truly was.

He sighed, he shouldn't be thinking of himself when someone just lost their father and husband. Looking towards his friends he saw that Ian was the next to be questioned by the police. The small purple haired boy came up towards the man's mid-thigh. He had to strain his neck to look him in the eye. It was ironic really; give the smallest in the room the tallest police man. It almost seemed like the police were playing a little joke on the small boy. He could vaguely hear what was being passed between the two; it was the same as what had been said to Tala, and Spencer.

"Did you know the victim?" It was always followed by the same answer.

"No, never met him."

"Does anyone you know, know the victim?" The answer would change then.

"Yea, my friend Kai met him for a few minutes." Then it was followed with a simple gesture towards the bluenette. Who wouldn't move, no matter how much time passed. He would always be sitting on the chair he had one knee pull close to his chest and his foot resting on the seat. He would be leaning against his knee and thinking about something. Anything. Just so long as he didn't have to think about the man who had died.

He had only met him for a few minutes bit it felt like he knew him. Almost like part of the man was in him. Maybe he had met him before? No, that couldn't be it. Could it? He shook his head as confusion filled his mind. He had spent so much time trying not to think of him. And now his mind was full of confusion and doubt. Doubt that he knew something but didn't know what. He sighed throwing his head back and staring up at the lights that were creating a soft hum. The sound soothed him slightly and gave his mind temporary piece of mind.

"Excuse me sir." A voice reached him and he lowered his eyes to look at the person stood before him.

"Yea?" He answered his head still pointed up towards the roof but his eyes staring at the policeman who had been speaking to Ian.

"I've been told by these children that you knew the man who was killed. I need to speak with you." Sighing he lowered his leg and pushed himself to his feet. Pulling at his clothes' which were being raised slightly from the awkward seating position.

"Alright, what do you want?" He asked finally looking the man in the eye; straining his neck slightly to look him in the eye.

"Well I would like a little respect, being this way makes you look guilty, we wouldn't want that, after all you're the only person who doesn't work here but knows the man." The policeman answered staring him dead in the eye, glaring at the boy slightly, almost like he suspected something. But why would he suspect something? It's not like Kai did anything to make him think he had done something, it wasn't like the other nurses and doctors had said he had done something. They couldn't he was innocent.

"Yea, well coincidences happen" he answered simply, not caring to look at the man instead choosing to follow him once he started to move. He followed him to the other side of the room away from everyone else. The man stopped just before they reached the wall and folded his hands over his chest.

"Listen, I have reason to suspect you know something. I am going to have to take you with me but first I'll give you a few minutes to convince me you've done nothing." Kai stared up at the man unable to hide the shock on his face.

"W-what? You think I killed him?" His mouth was hanging open and he was staring at him in disbelief.

"I wouldn't say that, I have reason to believe you know something. I never said kill. Do you perhaps have a guilty conscious?" Kai shook his head the look of shock being swapped for a glare.

"You didn't say the word but it was implied. You think I killed him. How? How could I have killed him? Tell me what I did to kill him?"

"Perhaps you didn't kill him yourself but I bet you know who did it. The way he was killed was distinctive and I can be sure you know the killer and the killer knows you. Perhaps you arranged for him to be killed. A little annoyed perhaps that you were pronounced dead by mistake? Was this perhaps revenge on the man for locking you in a fridge?" Kai didn't know what to say, his mind had gone blank. He had nothing he could say to the man his defence had gone. Left him on his own to try to make the man see sense.

He just raised an eye at the boy. A small smirk coming to his face.

"Any defence?" He asked pausing for a moment for Kai to try to defend himself. "Thought not." He answered simple taking the boy by the arm. "Come on kid." He started to pull Kai towards the others who were taking notes down from the nurses and doctors.

Kai tried to talk, to defend himself, but it seemed his voice had left him too. Leaving him mute.

"Guys come on, I have reason to think he knows something. We can question the rest later. This one needs to be spoken with now." Everyone stared at Kai and Tala's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe this. Why was he taking Kai?

"Kai? Why's he taking you?" Tala asked stepping forwards. Kai's voice came back briefly.

"H-he thinks I killed him" he answered, his voice showing amazement.

"What?!" Tala yelled not meaning for his voice to come out quite as squeaky. Kai's eyes were wide as he felt his arms being pulled behind his back. He was being handcuffed?! He had hands being placed on his shoulders and was being dragged from the room.

"Kai!" Ian shouted running after him, guilt was filling him. He had told that man about Kai being the only one to see the murdered man. He had practically placed the blame on Kai.

"I'll be alright Ian, they'll let me go once they realise I'm innocent" he answered trying to sound confident but his voice shook too much. What if they didn't? He looked back over his shoulder towards his friends giving them a small smile to try to reassure them. Tala locked his eyes with Kai and asked him silently if he had done it. The small shake of the head he received was enough to convince him.

He smiled after and watched as Kai was dragged away. He hoped his friend would be back home soon.

**please read review**


	18. Chapter 18

The drive to the police station had been silent, tension so thick it could almost be seen. The weight of the air was suffocating as he looked out the back window of the car. He noted how everyone they passed would stare into the car and look at him in disgust. He stared out the mesh that was on the car's windows and separated him from those in the driver's seat. It wasn't as though he could get to them. His hands had been cuffed to the arm rest on the door.

He felt like a killer, he had done nothing but they were treating him as guilty. What had happened to innocent until proven guilty? He leaned to the side and rested his head against the meshed window. He wasn't sure if it was him or if this day really was as confusing as it seemed. So much had happened in just a few hours and nothing made much sense.

He had been home one minute and the next, almost like a blink, he was in a fridge. The next thing he knew there was a murder and now he was prime suspect. They hadn't even bothered to let him have a fair go at proving himself innocent. His wrists were starting to ache from lack of blood flow, the man who had spoken to him and cuffed him to the car had cuffed him tighter than needed. Apparently, thinking that he could slip his hands through something that even Ian couldn't get his fingers through.

To try to distract himself from the aching in his joins and the stares from the people he gazed up at the star dotted sky. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know, they were convinced and it didn't matter what he did they wouldn't change their minds on him. He was guilty, he had killed him. They were convinced.

"Oy, kid, we're here. Stop daydreaming and come on." Before he turned his head to look at the man next to him he felt the tight cuffs being unlocked from his wrists and inwardly sighed in relief as they ache dropped immensely. He rubbed at his wrists and was beginning to understand why people did this, Tala had shown him a few shows on the TV and he had watched as people being un-cuffed rubbed at their wrists. He knew why now, it made the world of a difference. The pain decreased as soon as his muscles were soothed.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming don't have a hissy fit." He mumbled irritated. He didn't like these people, weren't police there to protect them? They couldn't be around to arrest someone for a murder they didn't commit or plot. He didn't even know the man's name. It was all a coincidence.

"Watch your mouth kid"

"I can't it's on my face." He spat back, leaving the car and immediately having his hands re-cuffed, though thankfully they weren't quite as tight.

"Shut up kid, now come on. We have a cell for you to stay in while we prepare for you to be questioned properly.

"I'm almost afraid to see what your lots idea of proper questioning is seeing as before it wasn't exactly like you were treating me as innocent." One of the other men stared at him slightly sympathetically.

"Sorry kid but everything we've heard points to you. It was the fridge you were in that the guy was found in, you're the only one, according to your friends who's seen him today. Not counting the nurse that took you down when you were thought dead. You're the one who knows the murderer. And he was found with his blood drained from him, just like every other body that monster has killed."

Kai nodded towards the man, when it was put like that he could understand why they were so sure it was him, but he knew he was innocent and they were all wrong. He was going to prove that to them too. And he was going to enjoy when he could so that he could imagine that smug smirk on the tall policeman's face being wiped off when he was proven innocent.

"I get that, but I'm innocent."

"I hope you are." The man who had handcuffed him grabbed at the chain between the cuffs and dragged him into the station. Obviously it would take more to convince him.

He had been led into a cell as soon as he entered the police station, the door dragged shut and locking him inside. There wasn't anything in the cell other than a metal slab as a bed, a broken toilet and a sink. There was a TV set in the top corner of the room the news blaring out, the woman on the screen talking about the newest murder. As he suspected it was about him, a picture of his came onto the screen. It was him from when he was tied up in the car.

"The fourteen year old Kai Hiwatari has been arrested on suspicion of murder just a few minutes ago. The unlikely suspect if the only suspect they have in custody and the man he supposedly wanted killed." A picture of the old man came on screen in Kai's place. It was a family photo, the old man and his wife and two grown children along with a four year old on the mother's arms "the man is called David Sampson and he was found murdered and drained in a morgue fridge."

Kai dropped onto the slab that was supposed to be his bed and continued to listen to the woman talk.

"Now, Kai isn't thought to be the one who killed him. In fact the boy was in the hospital and was presumed dead there. He was also placed in the fridge the victim had been stuffed into. Kai is suspected of contacting the infamous murderer who has been identified now as a man called Barthez. Authorities think that the boy wanted to get his revenge on the elder for thinking him dead and contacted the murderer to kill the man. Police are hoping that Kai could provide them with some information about Barthez and are hoping to know how he gets into contact with the evil man. But Kai has only just arrived at the police station and they must wait for him to rest while they prepare everything for his questioning."

The woman who had been talking in the studio turned to a video that came up in the corner of a man in a thick coat a microphone in his hand as he talked outside in the dark.

"Raul, care to update us?" She asked, the small picture turning to the full screen of the TV.

"Thank you Julia." The man thanked her before continuing on with the report "yes, Kai has just arrived here a few minutes ago. We have been told he'll be held until he confesses to the crime and tells the police what they want to know. We have also been told that the teen is refusing to acknowledge any part of the crime and that he insists he's nothing to do with the man's murder. Police say that the chances' of him not having something to do with the crime is in the decimals. He is the only one of his friends who has met the man; he was in the fridge he had been taken from and if all that wasn't enough. Kai knew the name of the man who has been killing innocent people." Kai placed his head in his hands as the report carried on, this time the reported had changed to speaking about his friends.

He blocked out the man's voice not interested in how his friends were handling this. If they weren't confident in his innocence then he didn't need them. The hall outside the door was barren, no one in the opposite cell and as far as he knew no one was on either side of him. Leaning against the wall he pulled his knees closer to his chest and rested his head against them. So much had happened and his head was banging in pain.

"Well, look what we have here." He jumped at the voice and turned towards the door of the cell, there stood brazen as anything was Barthez.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kai hissed keeping his voice down.

"I must say, I had expected a bigger fight, then again you aren't the Kai I met are you." He answered ignoring his question completely and musing to himself

"What are you talking about?" He asked his voice sounding venomous fists clenched as he stood opposite the 'man' the only thing stopping him from attacking him being the steel bars blocking them from the other. "You've got some nerve showing up here, especially after you killed that man framing me."

The man chuckled and Kai had to wonder if the man was truly insane.

"Oh no Kai, you're mistaken, I haven't killed that man, nor have I killed anyone over the past two weeks."

"What do you mean by that? What about the woman in the bin? You killed that man."

"No Kai, I didn't kill them. You did." Kai simply raised a brow holding back his own chuckle.

"Like I'd believe that, I know myself. I would never do that." Kai insisted, he knew he was innocent.

"Really? Why don't you let me explain? Do you remember that night you woke up outside?" He asked and the bluenette nodded his head. "The next day the woman was dead, you killed her. You drank her blood. And with that man, you collapsed, your change completing itself. With your memory now gone we let you go, expecting for you to change in a few hours and to come back to us. But there was a problem, you ran your body fighting the change. That was why your stomach would cramp. It was trying to starve itself of the blood it needed. When it finally became too much for your body to fight the raw instinct would take over and you'd feed. Unaware." Kai stared at him as he paused to let some of his words sink in.

"You can't seriously expect me to believe you can you?" He asked though, despite how much he hated it, his words did make sense. To an extent.

"I expect you to believe the truth, and that's what I'm telling you. When you collapsed at your house with Tala your body had finally lost the fight. You were starting to fully change. Your heart stopped, haven't you noticed that you haven't been breathing since you woke up in that fridge?" Kai placed a hand over his mouth, expecting to feel the air on his hand, but there was nothing. "So you didn't. Interesting, did you not notice that the man practically vanished? Still not completely convinced? Do you remember that metallic taste in your mouth back at the hospital?" Kai nodded, more than a little hesitant. "Do you know what that metallic taste was? It was blood Kai."

"N-no, you're lying. I would never kill anyone. I don't need blood, you're insane. I am breathing, I have to be. And even if you were right, what the hell do you think I am to need blood?" He asked, his voice bordering on a shout.

"You truly want to know?" He nodded. "I could tell you, but I think it'd be more fun to wait till sunrise and let you figure it out yourself. I'll be back at ten, tell me if you've figured it out then." With a smirk on his face the man turned and left the hall, leaving the very confused boy behind on his own.

Dropping back onto the slab against the wall Kai rested his head in his hands. What was going on? Why did it feel like he was telling the truth? Laying himself down on the slab Kai closed his crimson eyes. He couldn't have killed someone, could he? As his mind fell into the coveted darkness of sleep a final thought came to him. '_I think I did_'

**please read review**


	19. Chapter 19

The sun was beginning to peak over the top of the roofs. Thin rays were leading a path to the prison, towards the cerulean haired boy's cell. The bars of the cell window were coated in rust, the small flakes seemed to shine as the beams of light barely touched them.

Inside the cell a teenager was deep in sleep, an arm carelessly thrown over his eyes to shield them from the sun when it came. His mouth was slightly open letting out noiseless snores. He was laid on the hard slab his leg hanging over the end of it as it was just a little too small. With a small moan of annoyance he turned onto his side trying to hide his face, as though he was sensing someone coming. More precisely the sun.

The rays came closer gently catching the edge of his trousers. Nothing happened other than the room was lightened slightly, the other rays not making it quite as close to him.

A few seconds passed before they finally managed to make it to his fingertips. The light reflected from them causing his skin to steam slightly. The very tips of his fingers singed as the sun struck them with its strong rays. His skin blackened slightly at the tips the thin skin breaking and curling back.

Just a few more seconds passed before a loud curse could be heard in the room.

"Shit!" He shouted as he shot up his face in direct beam of the sun's light. Bringing his hands up to shield his face he scrambled off the slab of metal and tried to hide in the corner of the room. As he ran for cover from the sun he pressed his hands to his face and tried to stop the burning feeling. His skin was tingling, small twitches of pain making him wince. He stared down at his hand, the blackened skin was wrinkled and flaking off.

Had it not been for that fingertip he might have fried. He stared at his finger, confused beyond belief. Why was this happening? What had happened? Before another question could come into his mind the curled black skin started to straighten, flattening itself back over his fingers tip. It smoothed itself so the burn was almost undetectable. The only thing remaining being the dark colour on his skin, but that could be passed down as a new bruise or even fading pen.

Staring at his fingers Kai dropped to the floor, safe from those harmful rays for a short while, maybe an hour. Clenching his hand he tensed his shoulders in apprehension, he had expected the burn to sting, to hurt. But it was like it was no longer there. The only thing that proved that he had been burned by sun being the black on his finger. Staring at his hand in amazement he wondered if this was what Barthez had been talking about, was this what had been done to him? He could no longer venture out into the sunlight?

Reaching out into the closest ray he watched as steam came from his skin, the place flesh blackening and curling back on itself. The back of his hand stung as the steam started to blacken and he withdrew his hand before the burning became too much. Blowing on his hand softly he watched the skin uncurl, just as it had before. Flattening against his hand just like before.

He was stunned, amazed even. What was wrong with him to make this happen, it hadn't happened before when the sun touched him. Why was it happening now? What had Barthez done to him to make this happen? He placed his other hand over his hand not caring that it made the skin sting. He just wanted to stop the burning. What was he going to do? He was trapped in a corner of a cell unable to move from this spot or he'd be burnt. He turned to the cell bars cursing the last man he had seen on the other side of them. Damn Barthez, how dare he do this to him!

Standing in the corner of the cell he kept mostly crouched down and moved closer to the cell bars.

"Hey! Whoever is out there, I want that bloody interview, question me so I can be let out!" He shouted out to whoever was on the other side of the doors at the end of the hall. He knew where the interview room would be, he had passed it on the way in. It was on the opposite side of the station away from the sun. The sun would only hit him in the late afternoon.

And despite the fact that he was having his doubts about whether or not he was innocent he was sure he could convince them otherwise. He was sure they'd let him go. Moving back from the cell bars when the sun crept that little bit closer to him Kai moved back towards his save zone in the cell.

A slamming of the doors at the end of the hall made Kai sigh. Finally he'd be taken out of this room. He could hear footsteps come closer to the boy's cell and he pushed himself up to his feet trying to keep himself from looking fearful.

The figure at the cell door was smirking down at the smaller boy. Kai's face shifted from mild surprise to anger as a glare fixed itself on his face.

"Barthez" he spat out as he clenched his fists.

"Kai, what're you doing over here, in the dark. Why don't you move into the light" the man asked him making Kai glare at him.

"Me go into the light, why don't you go into the light. I can see that you're avoiding the sun. You look a little pasty, why don't you step into the sun get a tan?" Kai asked him as he stepped further into the darkness.

"I can see you've figured out what I've done to you. But I'm guessing you still don't know exactly"

"What the hell have you done to me Barthez?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I made you something above human, I turned you into a Vampire Kai" Kai's eyes widened at the man. Should anyone else say that to him he'd have laughed but it made so much fit into place. A hand went to his neck as he remembered that fragment of a memory, Barthez biting into his neck. Not being able to venture out into the sunlight. The apparent killing of two people. Not to mention it would explain why everyone he killed had had their blood drained from them.

He opened his mouth looking somewhat like a gaping goldfish.

"W-what? What are you talking about? W-why? Why am I like this?" He asked unable to form sentences that properly conveyed his thoughts.

"You wanted this Kai. You wanted to get away from your parents and you wanted me to turn you. Do you remember that family that worked with your dad?" He asked him making Kai think back. He could remember something from a few days ago. A family that had been killed. The Jones, or something along that line. He nodded his head, hesitant, worried for what he'd find out. "I killed them and you watched Kai. I had you watch from the window so you'd know how to kill to feed. How else do you think you managed to kill those two people with no memory?" He asked the bluenette.

Kai had gone inside his head, replaying that memory. He desperately tried to find another answer for why he was different. He wished for another answer. He didn't want to accept that he had wanted to be turned into a _Vampire_ he didn't. He just wanted his memory back. He heard a dark chuckle that drew his attention. Turning to look at Barthez he felt hate well up inside him. This man had done this to him. Regardless of what he was had wanted when he had his memory this wasn't what he wanted now.

"Finally accepting this?" He asked but Kai didn't answer with what he expected.

"Change me back" he ordered through gritted teeth making Barthez stare at the boy in shock.

"W-what? You y-you can't be turned back, this is forever, this is eternal life. It can't be turned back." He answered stuttering from pure surprise, he had expected and prepared an answer for a lot of responses, even tears, but he hadn't thought he would ask for that.

"I don't care, turn me back, I don't want to be like this"

"Kai, you wanted this, you asked for it. You downright begged for me to turn you. Turn you so you could escape from your parents" Kai just glared at the man

"I don't give a shit, turn me back. You made me, you can undo it. You must. You're the reason I'm here you bastard." He stepped back from the bars and moved deeper into the darkness in the corners of the cell. The darkness that was quickly shrinking.

"You seem to be running out of space in your cell Kai. I can free you if you wish. You can escape. But of course there is a catch. You must come with me." He kept his glare firm on the man.

"Bite me" he spat at him.

"I already did, if I hadn't you'd still be human" he answered, clearly looking smug. Kai's glare gained even more hatred and he backed from the bars.

"Piss off Barthez." He told the man as he dropped back into his safe corner of the cell.

"You have quite a foul mouth Kai." The bluenette ignored the man's words.

"Shut up, fetch the police and tell them I want that questioning so I can go back home. Might as well make yourself useful. I didn't think you'd have a job Barthez, how can you be here in the sun and working here at the police station?" Kai asked, he couldn't help being curious.

"I don't work here. I told them I was your uncle, that I'd get you to confess to the crime and be done with all this. They were so happy that I'd get you to confess they looked over what they already knew about you" Kai turned his head from the man. Of course he wouldn't have decent police officers holding him. They had to be so stupid as to let someone who claimed to be his uncle through. He didn't even try to pretend to be his father. And the police should have been smart enough to know that his father or mother would have come down should they know he was there. But they didn't. He was sure his parents didn't have enough time to watch the news. If they were as rich as they had looked in the paper they'd be too busy to watch any TV.

Kai glared up at the man, of course he'd get the stupidest police officers on the face of the Earth.

"Get lost Barthez, just fetch the police, I want to talk to them"

"Are you going to confess?" The man asked clearly smug.

"You shouldn't look so happy about that, I can tell them that you're the murderer, and in case you haven't noticed they do have cameras around here and they know what you look like. If I confess, it'll be the worst possible scenario for you." He smirked as the smug look dropped from the killers face. Apparently he hadn't thought of that, he hasn't thought Kai would confess. "What's wrong Barthez? Didn't expect that? What did you think I'd try to convince them that I was innocent? Well, I got a news flash for you, idiot, I killed them and I'm going to confess"

He stared at Kai, looking a mix of enraged and impressed. He had expected the boy to be more stubborn than that. But apparently he wasn't. Glaring at him he wanted to reach in and throttle the boy but knew he couldn't. He had told them he'd be out in five minutes. Should he be any longer they'd come in and find him. It wouldn't do if they should do that and see him choking a suspected murderer.

With a quick glare sent to the boy he stalked out of the hall, leaving Kai alone and forever shrinking back into his corner. The sun didn't usually rise this fast did it?

"Well?" The guard that had led him through asked as he came out. The officers who had brought Kai in the other night were stood behind him.

"He wants to talk to you" Barthez answered simply, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Thank you Mr..." he trailed off as he didn't know the man's name.

"Barthez, you can call me Barthez" he answered as he passed the men and left the building. As he left the man ran the name over in his mind. Barthez, where had he heard of that before? It hit him like a ton of bricks making his eyes widen.

"Damn it, someone stop him! Barthez, the murderer is called Barthez!" He shouted at the other officers all of whom jumped from the sudden rise in volume. "He mustn't have seen the TV report, someone go and stop him" they ran from the building, pulling the guns from their holders. Turning to the hall that he'd come out of. What if he freed the boy? What if he killed him?

Running to the door he pushed through them and ran down the hall.

He ran to the boy's cell and saw him huddled in the corner, in the darkness. Moving further and further back into himself.

"Are you alright?" He asked the boy as he crouched down, what if the man had harmed him?

"Y-yeah, I want to talk to you" he answered, his voice only shaking as he noticed just how small his safety zone had become.

"Why are you hiding?" He asked as he undid the cell. The bluenette shot out of the room and kept out of the sun's rays.

"I'm not" he answered simply before turning and leaving the hall, walking closer to the wall than normal, tying to be in the smallest path of the light. So it couldn't affect him too much. Sighing he followed after the boy. He'd question him in the interview.

**please read review**


	20. Chapter 20

"Alright, what made you change your mind about talking to us? I thought you were innocent Kai, if you were innocent you wouldn't have to talk to us" the police officer that had taken Kai from the hospital told him, smirking.

"I did it" he mumbled making the man falter.

"What?"

"I did it, I killed them, not Barthez, I killed the man in the hospital, and the woman who was found in a bin a few days ago. I killed them. I drank their blood" he stared at the boy horrified. He could tell from his tone that he was being serious, he had killed them.

"Why did you decide to tell us?" He asked the teen, whose head was bowed and hands were clasped over his lap.

"I remembered killing them. Barthez, my uncle, as you know him. Came to me and told me that I had killed them, he explained why and I remembered killing them. I remembered the night before and the confusion I felt the day before I had killed that woman. Well, I wouldn't say confusion, I was in pain. I had a terrible pain in my stomach, that pain comes before I kill someone. That pain is because I need to kill them to drink their blood. I lose control and turn when I need blood. I didn't mean nor want to kill anyone, I didn't even know I had done it till last night"

He was staring at him in shock, was the boy insane? He wanted to believe that, but his tone was deathly serious. He'd killed people and had drank their blood.

"Did Barthez drink peoples' blood?"

"Yeah, he does, he's the one that turned me." He answered him as he looked up at the man through his slate coloured hair. Nodding his head at the boy he wanted to know everything he knew, but from his tone, it seemed to know just barely more than he did.

"Kai, I need to know why Barthez and you drink people's blood. Why? What purpose does it hold? Is it symbolic?" Kai shook his head at the tall man.

"No, not anything like that. We do it so we can live. I hate what I am but according to Barthez I asked for it before I lost my memory. But I do know why, why we drink blood. But I have no doubt that you wouldn't believe me."

"I will, I swear, just tell me."

"Did you notice that I didn't go into the sun when I was in my cell, or when I left it?" He asked as he looked at the man fully, seeing him thinking. There was a small nod.

"Yes, I did notice that, why did you do it?"

"I can't go into the sun anymore. I think that when I 'died' I hadn't really, I had just been fully turning. Before today I could go into the sun, now I can't. I can never do that again. I can't do that because, Barthez, he t-turned me into a...Vampire" the last word was whispered, almost too quiet to hear. But the man did, and his eyes widened. Unlike the others in the station he was always a believer in the supernatural. And to be presented with a boy who believed he was that was just too strange to put into words. So he wanted to test him.

"Prove it"

"How?" He asked, he knew the man had expected a no, and his response had stunned him a little.

"Stand in the lights" he told the boy. Kai pushed himself up and moved to the door.

"Open this and I will I need sun light to make me burn" the man pushed himself up and opened the door that had been locked to stop the boy from trying to run should that happen.

As soon as the door opened enough for him to leave Kai started to walk down the hall going towards the first stream of sun light he could see. Stopping just before the light he waited for the man. Once he was stood just a few feet away Kai held his hand out into the light and the officer could immediately see steam coming from the boy's flesh.

"W-what?" He asked, stuttering slightly, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Kai was silently cringing at the pain that was pulsing through his hand, the sun was burning through him and he could see the sun turn the smoke from white to black. Just before his skin began to light on fire he withdrew his hand and kept it out straight to allow it to mend itself.

The police man grabbed at his hand and stared at it as the curling black skin began to unfurl and flatten back against his hand.

"H-how?" He questioned as he looked the boy in the eye.

"I told you I was a Vampire. Do you believe me now?" The man immediately nodded

"Yes, yes, I do. We'll let you go, I'll tell them that you managed to prove that you didn't kill them. Let's keep this a secret for now. I'll drive you back to your friend's house."

"No, wait that can't happen" Kai stopped him, that couldn't be allowed to happen for two reasons. Tala was living unbeknownst to the couple under their house, and two, he'd have to go into the sun for too long. He'd be burned to a crisp before he even managed to slip into the building.

"Why?"

"Because, I'd be in the sun for too long. I'd die before I even made it to Tala. I have to stay out of the sun till it goes down. The only time I can get back home is after dark" he explained as he moved away from the light, just the sight of it making him uneasy.

"Alright, I can keep you in the interrogation room till the sun goes down. When we're in there I want you to tell me everything you remember. And I mean everything. Otherwise I'm not going to get the police to help you. And I'll have you locked away for murder." The bluenette didn't need any more convincing he quickly agreed and allowed the man to lead him away.

As he tried to recite what he had been through since he woke up and found himself out on the street he couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the window. The sun wouldn't be closer to them for hours but his mind was screaming at him to retreat further into the darkness. He wasn't sure why his body was becoming so much wearier of the sun. Maybe it was because of that stunt he'd pulled an hour ago. Placing his hand under the rays of light to prove to the man he wasn't lying.

Whatever the reason was he didn't like being anywhere near the sun.

"I see" the officer mused as the bluenette finished his story.

"So you get little snippets of memories?" He asked just to make sure he was right

"Yes, I do, I don't know what a large portion of my memories mean, but I do know that it's all connected to Barthez. It's all his fault. Whether I wanted it at the time isn't important, I don't now and apparently I can't change back"

"This is truly amazing, I'm sorry, you're probably annoyed at me for saying this but it is. Having your memory wiped practically clean. With not one part undestroyed. All you know is your name. It's like a computer that's been cleaned. Memory being cleaned out. Files left practically demolished"

The man seemed fascinated and pushed himself up at that last word.

"I'll be back in a minute, I need to speak with my friends. They need to know about this. We can help you. But I'll ensure we only talk to those who're trustworthy" nodding at the man Kai watched as he left the room. He didn't want people to know, but he knew it was important. As long as they didn't tell his friends he was fine with it. His friends deserved to be told by him personally. That way he'd be able to explain should they become paranoid around him.

Staying in his seat he couldn't help but push himself backwards slightly. Further away from the window that in many hours would allow light to pass through. He wanted to groan at his own paranoia, but it wasn't his. It was his bodies.

**please read review**


	21. Chapter 21

It had felt like an hour when the officer returned, two men stood behind him eyeing the boy with caution and confusion.

"This boy? He killed them? That woman and the man in the hospital? Not Barthez, him?" One of them asked, sounding bemused. All the officers he'd been talking to did was nod.

"Yes, he's the killer, but I say we let him go for it. On conditions though. Like, he has to help us catch Barthez, and we put restrictions on him for how he gets food. Like blood deliveries so he doesn't lose control and kill"

"I don't know mate, I still say we lock him away."

"No, Malcolm, that won't work. We'd just be putting him in his own personal kitchen, and when he loses control he'll kill the prisoners." The officer corrected as he turned to face Kai. He gave him a small smile. "Sorry about that. You probably don't want us talking about you like you're some animal" Kai sighed before speaking.

"But I am, I am an animal. If I don't drink blood I turn into one" he bit his lip at the thought, but he didn't know if the bite on his lip was from guilt or hunger. And that scared him. Not knowing when he was hungry and might kill. He never wanted someone to die because of him again.

"Kid, I don't know what to say to you to make you think otherwise but we can take you somewhere dark where you can stay till the sun goes down" Kai nodded his head at the officers.

"Thank you" he told them his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't think they'd be this understanding. He was grateful for them helping him and he knew he couldn't pay them back. But he could try. "I'll see if I can help you catch Barthez, you already know everything I do, but I have no doubt that bastard is watching this. And I swear I'll help you catch him" they nodded at his words and gave him a grateful smile. Moving from the door they motioned for him to leave.

Kai walked past them trying not to show his paranoia regarding the streams of light. As he moved further down the hall they hung back, one whispering to the man Kai had been interviewed by.

"I still don't like this"

"I know, but I promise as soon as he puts a foot out of place we'll kill him. Let's say this is good faith." Nodding at his superiors words he accepted them, but not before checking he had his gun.

"As soon as he puts a foot out of place I'll blow the freaks brains out" he whispered to himself, smiling ever so slightly. Just because his boss was one for the paranormal, it didn't mean he was going to accept that he had rights. He may have been human at one point but that wasn't now. Now, he was a freak, a freak they were going to use to catch a murderer. Then he'd be rid of this Vampire. "Just one foot" he assured himself a he followed after his friends.

Kai was sat in the back of a car, tinted windows keeping out the harmful rays of sun. Some beams did manage to peak through and burn him slightly but thankfully it wasn't too bad. The small black marks that would form would be gone just a second later. He was sat next to two officers, the man he had been talking to in the interrogation room driving the car. He felt slightly uneasy around the one in the back, he didn't know why, he hadn't even spoken to this man yet, but still he had a weird feeling towards him.

Keeping his head turned away from him he kept his head down and stared at the road as it swept past him. A feeling in the back of his head told him that this would usually make him feel sick, but now he was fine. He wondered if this was a memory, or at least a recognition. He hoped so, it hadn't happened before and he couldn't say how much he wanted to have a memory that didn't result in him passing out. Or causing him pain.

His memories before seemed to have been random, triggered by things he didn't even notice. But this recollection came from something he had recognised. Was that a good thing? He didn't know. The car jerked to a stop at some lights, raising his head he stared forwards and could see countless people walking past. No one knew the car was a police car, they had taken one of the undercover cars to not draw attention to the boy in the back.

No doubt everyone had seen the report last night and knew he was there for murder. If they saw him they'd hate to think of the response the boy would garner. Yes, the boy had killed someone but, he hadn't been in his mind, he didn't deserve to be harassed by the public.

"Kai, we're nearly there. Start thinking about what you're going to do when you go back home." The driver told him as he drove off, the light turning green allowing them to continue. He made an acknowledging sound but didn't utter a word. His eyes tracking the while lines as they all blurred together. "Kai? Stop looking so down, we're going to fix this." He assured as he stared at the ones in the backseat, one didn't look too pleased with the way the man was speaking but didn't say anything. He knew it was important to be like this with him.

Another ten minutes passed in silence before the car halted once more. Staring up he saw they had pulled up outside a huge building, it looked almost like an abandoned storage unit.

"You'll have to stay here for a bit, we used to use this place a few years back to hold evidence after a fire at the station, now it's just unused space, you can stay there until nightfall" he told him as he pulled up right beside the sliding door. Getting out before the teen he unlocked the small room and pulled the door up. Without a moment's hesitation Kai jumped from the car making it inside before the sun could do more than just lick at his skin, reddening it.

Leaning back against the concrete wall he kept out of the suns path. Silently cursing it, he was hiding from the sun. It was pathetic. He was reduced to hiding in what could only be described as a box, stopping himself from banging his head against the wall he let them close the door most of the way.

They left the door open a sliver, both to allow light in for him to see and to make sure he could leave the room when night fell. But that sliver of light trapped him, he couldn't go any nearer the door than he already was, and unfortunately, there was some smashed glass on the floor shining the light further in the room than it should have been.

Staring at the glass reflecting the light, he debated with himself on whether or not to kick the glass away, it would give him more space but would also have reduced sight. Deciding it wasn't worth getting burned he simply slid down the wall and leaned against it.

He had a mild image of a drunk doing the same thing just a few days ago but shook it away, it wasn't anything important.

"How did things get so messed up?" He groaned out to himself as he rested his head against the wall. "But I guess it was like this for as long as I can remember. Which is like four days" he mumbled to himself, somewhat cynical.

Closing his eyes the bluenette rubbed at his face. He felt a slight stinging in his neck but ignored it, it was just his mind. Nothing important.

Assuring himself that it was nothing he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible and attempted to make time pass quicker. But as he tried to calm himself he felt the stinging grow, almost painful, what was at first a tingle. Almost like pins and needles, now it felt like he was being pricked by something big and sharp straight into his nerve endings.

As he flexed the muscles in his neck a sharp hiss came from him as a hand clamped onto his throbbing neck.

"What the hell?" He asked himself, wincing as he straightened his neck.

He'd felt this pain before, something in the back of his head told him that. But he couldn't place it anywhere.

"Damn, that hurts" he mumbled as the pain refused to ebb. Rubbing at his pained muscles he flinched as his muscles twitched from what he presumed was phantom pain.

Maybe this had happened before he'd lost his memory? He wondered as he took deep slow breathes. Hoping that by doing it he'd be able to relax his muscles and stop the pain.

It did work to a certain degree but his neck still quivered if he tried to move it.

"For God's sake" he sighed to himself, why was this happening? Everything had been getting messed up since the other night when he'd collapsed. "I swear, as soon as I get home I am going straight to bed and if Tal tried to talk to me I'm going to throw my pillow at him. I think I deserve a nice bed"

With the thought of his much nicer bed he let his mind shut down, and though he was still wide awake he turned slightly on his side and let the side of his head rest on the wall. His body relaxed and time escaped him. Seconds and minutes no longer registering to him. He was just going to relax and wait for nightfall.

**please read review**


End file.
